Harry Potter and the Wars End
by lil-sis4556
Summary: Post OotP. Harry's single, RWHG, NLLL. Harry is determined to take control of his life and make sure he and his friends have the skills to live through the war.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

_3/6/96_

_**Gringotts**_

Far below the ground, in a dark and dangerous set of caverns, a clock suddenly tolled. A glance at the clock revealed thousands upon thousands of spoons. Above the clock was a plaque that read 'Death Clock'. At the last toll of the clock a rolled parchment, with a note attached, materialized and dropped into a crate that said 'Out Box', where a gnarled hand reached in to cease it. Once the note was read, owls were sent flying out to various people.

_**Unknown Locations**_

A graying, sandy-haired man in shabby clothes put his head in his hands as he wept out his loneliness and grief for the last of his best friends. On the table in front of him an open letter lay forgotten.

* * *

A clumsy girl burst into her parents' home, tears running down her face, and she waved a letter in the air as she collapsed into her mothers' arms. Her father gathered them both up and the family mourned together.

* * *

An old matriarch grimly handed a letter to her bewildered grandson. Once read, the grandson wondered at someone thinking of him in any fashion but disappointment.

* * *

In an elegant but cold sitting room an equally elegant but cold woman sat staring out the window. One lone tear traced down her sculpted cheek and dropped to the hand that held a letter. Unnoticed, an arrogant boy looked on from the doorway.

_**Little Whinging, Surry**_

A gray owl flew down Private Drive, but was stopped by a blazing shield before it could reach its destination. After squawking a protest, the owl circled around and over the shield without finding an entrance. The owl flew next door and settled in for a long wait. It was determined to deliver its burden, no matter what.

_**Next Morning**_

Harry paced back and forth across the room, trying to reign in his fury before it erupted into accidental magic. Earlier, when he had stepped outside for some air after breakfast, a most disgusting and annoyingly familiar reek assaulted him. It seemed that Dumbledore decided he needed a babysitter just like last year...Mundungus was at the bottle again.

Harry turned too sharply and banged his shin on the desk chair, but he just ignored it and continued pacing. When he passed Hedwigs cage she cooed softly as if she was encouraging him to let it all out. And boy did he! Harry spun around to face her, waving his arm wildly as he did so. "You'd think he'd learn from his mistakes like the rest of us, but does he? _NO!_ Superior Albus Dumbledore is so far above us _normal_ humans that he probably has brain-damage form lack of air! It's bad enough that the goon squad has me reporting in every three days, but now he has my jailors posted around just like last year! Why can't he stay out of my life? ARGH!!"

Harry's head was pounding as he had been constantly switching between rage and grief all week, and it was giving him enough of a headache that he was worried about getting a nosebleed. He wished that he could either settle on one emotion or, better yet, move on to something else.

Harry was angry with a lot of people, only one of whom was Dumbledore. The first one that he constantly focused his anger on was Bellatrix. She was the direct cause of Sirius' death, by causing him to fall into the veil. If she hadn't fought Sirius, then he might have taken the fight earnestly. As it was he had to tease and taunt her 'cause she was his cousin.

The next person he was angry with was Voldemort, who had lured Harry and his friends to the Department of Mysteries, which made Sirius come after them. If he hadn't sent the false images, then Harry wouldn't have gone there.

Snape was the next in line for his ire because he goaded Sirius about being useless and Sirius felt he had to prove something by coming to the rescue. Snape had always let his childhood prejudices get the better of him and Harry didn't know anyone who could hold a grudge the way he could.

Next of course came the _great_ Dumbledore, who first ignored Harry all year, isolated him from his friends, ignored what Umbridge was doing to him and the rest of the students, and expected him to learn a completely new area of magic from someone who had a personal vendetta against him, and all without an explanation. Harry didn't think that it would have been that difficult to take the time to explain what was needed of him. If it had been anyone else, he would have passed it off as not grasping a kids' need for understanding what was going on in their life, but Dumbledore was the Headmaster of a _school!_ And before that, he was a teacher; _'He interacts with kid's everyday, and has done so for over fifty years! If Dumbledore doesn't understand how kids fell or react to certain situations, then he has no business being anywhere near Hogwarts.'_ As for Umbridge, Dumbledore had said time and again that the Ministry had no control of Hogwarts. The only people who could give **advice** were the school governors, and Dumbledore could still ignore them. Every year that the Minister had butted into Hogwarts could have been prevented, but Dumbledore allowed it on the pretense of either the safety of the students, or not being able to prevent it.

On top of all that Dumbledore dropped the prophesy in his lap without taking into consideration that Sirius had just died not an hour before. For five years, Dumbledore had insisted that Harry was too young to handle hearing the reason that Voldemort was after him. _'"You should be able to enjoy your childhood." Yea, like that's even possible with the Dursleys during the summer months, and Voldemort during the school year.'_ Tactless is the only description that Harry could think of when it came to Dumbledores revelation. _'The least he could have done was allow me to have a few days to grieve, then give me the prophesy _after_ the reasons he made such stupid mistakes!' _

The last person that Harry was angry with though, was himself...over and over, Harry's thoughts encompassed what he could have done to make things go better. He could have ignored Snapes rants about him not being able to learn Occulmency from a book, and gotten at least the background and theory. _'All he was doing was taking his anger and resentment of my father out on me. What's worse is I _let_ him! Not ignoring him and trying my best in every way to learn in _spite_ of him, just proved him right!'_ He could have confronted Snape about his grudge, and if that didn't work, then politely requested either a different teacher or a neutral party such as another teacher to be included in each meeting. Harry figured that his next meeting with Snape would either go significantly well or drastically wrong, there would be no in-between.

Next, he could have looked into legal action against Umbridge, Fudge and the slander from the papers. If that didn't work he could have done the tried and true 'fight fire with fire' and started a smear campaign of his own. _'Hey, I'm rich, if I couldn't find a decent lawyer, then I could've tried bribery.' _

Finally, Harry thought that he should have listened to Hermione about the vision possibly being a trap, or remembered his mirror that Sirius had given him instead of listening to Kreacher and the dreams from Voldemort.

Harry was constantly beating himself up with all these thoughts. He couldn't seem to break the destructive loop, and his grief over Sirius' death wasn't helping. Getting letters from his friends might have helped distract him, but no letters had come so far. Harry started pacing again, swinging both arms as he started his ranting again. "What's with Ron and Hermione, huh Hedwig? I haven't had a single letter from them. Don't they know that writing to them would take my mind off of Siri..." Harry had to stop as he choked up. Flashes of Sirius' last moments ran through his mind, and a few tears escaped before he squashed the sorrow down and wiped furiously at his eyes. Sniffling a couple of times, Harry tuned back to his first and most trusted friend. "I guess, along with everything else going on, I'm a little...Okay, very lonely."

Harry walked over to Hedwig, started scratching her head and watched as she practically melted into his hand. "I don't know if Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione not to write, or if they just don't want to talk to me. Merlin knows, I was enough of a prat to them last year that they would have a reason to be mad." As Harry sighed and paused in his petting, Hedwig ruffled her feathers, puffed herself up importantly, and flew over to the window, obviously waiting to be let out. "You going to check on them form me?" A positive hoot was given. "Thanks girl, I knew you were the smartest bird ever!" Harry raised the window and, with one last caress to her head, sent her off.

Harry had hardly turned to sit on his bed when Hedwig flew back in, and along with her was a large gray owl. "Hey girl, back with news already?" His eyes widened in concern as he got a good look at both birds. "Never mind, come over here." Harry rushed over to his desk, and quickly swept everything off it to the floor. As the owls settled on his desk, Harry grabbed Hedwigs water bowl and an old shirt that was little more then a rag. Back at the desk, Harry took a closer look at the owls and his concern grew. Hedwigs feathers were steaming and the gray owl could only be described as extra crispy.

"Alright, Hedwig" Harry said as he started wiping down their feathers. "What happened? You weren't gone long enough to get attacked unless Death Eaters are right outside." He paused in slight apprehension. "They're _not_ right outside...are they?" Hedwig was quick to reassure Harry and, after giving an approving look at his now neat feathers, the gray owl stretched out a leg to show Harry a letter attached. Grabbing the letter Harry read the Gringotts name off the seal and glanced back up to the owls, a slight flicker of anger could be seen in his eyes. "Hedwig," He started carefully, "Is there something stopping owls from getting in to me?"

Hedwig sidled up to Harry, looked at him with large, mournful eyes, and gave a low but positive hoot. Both owls flinched as the bedside lamp exploded, then looked back at Harry, who was breathing heavily and obviously struggling to control his outburst. "Okay," Harry paused as the bedside table rattled and squashed his magic down again "I can deal with this. After all, I just told you that he hadn't changed." With a sad sigh and slumping shoulders, Harry sat down and looked at the letter, confused as to why the bank would be contacting him. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and started reading. Back on top of the desk, both owls relaxed as the tension in the room dropped abruptly.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_On this tenth day of June in the year one thousand nine hundred and ninety-six, we at Gringotts are writing to inform you that, with the death of one Sirius Orion Black, you, as beneficiary, are being called to attend the reading of Mr. Blacks will on the seventeenth day of June of this year._

_Should you choose to attend, this letter is enchanted to portkey you to our travel lobby at precisely nine o'clock of the date specified. Be advised, should you choose not to attend and do not have a legal representative to do so, any benefits designated to you will be given to Mr. Blacks next-of-kin, one Narcissa Malfoy and one Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Any questions are to be directed to me, as manager of the Black Family Trust_

_Account Manger Snarg,_

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black _

Seeming in a daze, Harry set the letter down. Just the thought of Sirius having a will brought all the grief and rage flooding into his mind. The pressure quickly built up until he couldn't stand it, and his mind shut down in self-defense.

* * *

Harry awoke to a sharp pain in his right hand, a throbbing pain in the back of his head, and a decidedly difficult time breathing. As he opened his eyes, Harry's view was filled with large yellow eyes surrounded by gray feathers. _"That explains the difficulty breathing.'_ Harry thought wryly as he turned his head towards his stinging hand. Once Hedwig saw that Harry was conscious, she dropped his now red finer and his hand thumped as she sidled up to his face and started checking him over for injuries.

Both owls squawked a protest as Harry sat up fingering the knot on the back of his head. _'Why am I on the floor?'_ He stood up with both owls and set them on his desk disturbing the letter on top. At the site of the paper, Harry froze, and then flinched as Hedwig chomped down on his already abused finger to keep him in the here and now. "Alright already, I can take a hint. Mope on my own time." Harry glanced at the gray owl sheepishly. "If you'd wait a moment, I would like you to try taking a letter back to Gringotts. If you can get past the shield you're going to have to get someone to take a look at your feathers. I'll dampen them before you leave, but there's still a chance you'll get fried. Are you okay with that? If not, I'll try sending the letter another way." With a reassuring hoot and a friendly nibble, Harry grabbed some parchment.

_Account Manager Snarg,_

_I thank you for sending me the notice and can say, with the portkey providing transportation, I have no problem attending the will reading of my Godfather._

_Seeing as how a shield 'For My Protection' was placed around my house, without my knowledge, owls have great difficulty coming and going with letters. In fact, if you can look after my new large gray friend, I'd be grateful. Other than this letter, I will have to save any questions I have until I see you in person._

_As to why I'm sending this letter, I had not known that the Families had Account Managers. Do you know if there is one for the Potters? If so, do you know why I was never informed of such? I would also like to enquire as not only to how much is in my vault, what has been taken out of it, by whom and the reason of the removal if stated and as to how my vault key ended up in the hands of Albus Dumbledore before my first year of Hogwarts, but also of the possible emancipation of myself._

_I don't know if you, sir, can answer my questions, but I was hoping that, if you cannot, you would be able to set me in the direction of someone who can. If possible, I would like to speak to someone about my questions after the will reading. If not, I am willing to reschedule, but I will have to be told on the seventeenth. I would also have to be provided another portkey because I'm not only shielded but also watched._

_Thank you for your time and consideration,_

_Harry Potter _

As he finished the letter, Harry wondered if the overly formal reply was too over the top. _'Na, dealing with another species, especially if they control your money, it's better to be too formal and sound stuffy than to be too casual and sound insulting._' Harry quickly rolled up the letter, then with the thought of how crispy the notice was, he put an extra piece of parchment around it. When he was done he tied it to the waiting owl, then grabbed the rag and started wiping its feathers with water again. "There" Harry said with a final pat, "that should work on getting you out. Now are you sure you want to chance this? My letters' not important enough that it can't wit a week and I can always take you to Gringotts with the portkey." With a reassuring hoot the gray owl flew over to the window and launched itself outside. After circling the house to gain both speed and altitude, the gray owl picked a spot where the shield should be and suddenly dived, ramming its way through with a bright flash.

Back in the room Harry could just make out the startled cursing as 'Dung' was abruptly woken. With a smirk, Harry turned back to his desk and the letter on top of it. Reading the letter again, the smirk was wiped off his face and he looked over at Hedwig with sad eyes. "What am I supposed to do Hedwig? As my godfather, Sirius was bound to have left me something. I don't want anything! I'd rather have Sirius back than any of his stuff!" Harry almost broke, but at the last moment, he took deep breaths and stuffed his grief and sorrow back down.

He was startled out of his thoughts by another owl landing on his windowsill. "How...are the shields still up? Or are you from Dumbledore?" Walking over to it, he grabbed the letter, thanked the owl for its service and watched as the owl flew away without even a flicker from the shields. Curiosity running at an all-time high, Harry looked at the letter and, with a sinking heart, recognized the Hogwarts seal. _'Yep, definitely Dumbledore.'_ With that thought Harry slowly opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I am aware that you have received an owl informing you of Sirius' will reading. However, I feel that you will be put through too much danger should you attend, so I have taken it upon my self to be your representative._

_Once school starts I will meet with you to discuss what your portion of the will entailed._

_Headmaster Dumbledore _

Then with a bitter laugh and a twisted smile, he looked back up at Hedwig, "Heh, does he actually think I'll let him get away with this? With the way he's acted in the past, I don't trust him to actually tell or give me everything on the will. There is _no _way that I am _not _going. Though the only reason I'm going to collect in the first place is the money will go to those two...women... if I don't. The portkey directly to Gringotts will prevent any danger, but he should have known that." _''He's back to treating me as a little kid, someone who needs his hand held and permission given just to sneeze. I thought he was going to be treating me more as an equal. Was that just for information about Voldemort, or just to get me to cooperate? Heck, he couldn't have been more insulting if he had patted me on the head and told me to mind my elders like a good little boy.' _

Harry sighed tiredly. He was tired of all the manipulations and expectations. "I'm tired of people setting me up to do something, or act a certain way, then riding roughshod over me when I complain about how they run my life." He looked up at Hedwig who stared at him in sympathy. "Can you believe it Hed? I'm almost sixteen years old with only one year until my majority, and I'm still being treated as if I was eleven. I mean, come on, how old do I have to be until I can take over my life and tell the rest of the world where they can stick their ideas." At Hedwig's dersive hoot Harry added, "Okay, maybe not the world. Only Dumbledore and the Ministry."

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Never mind that, it's just something else to mark up against him. But what am I supposed to do after the will? The only reason I asked about a Potter Account Manager was because the thought just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I mean, what am I supposed to do with an Account Manager if I have one anyway?"

Hedwig clicked her beak at him and flew over to where some of his schoolbooks were piled. Then, since the top book was open, she started flipping the pages with her beak. Harry just sighed, "Hedwig, we were talking about my money. Besides, I can buy all the books I want and I still won't get anywhere. No matter how much reading I do, I still need practical experience and someone to help me learn the stuff I struggle with. So what's your answer for that?" Hedwig actually rolled her eyes, flew back over to Harry's desk, grabbed a letter that he'd written to Remus as the go-between for the Order, walked over to him and looked up at him expectantly.

Harry blinked at his owl a couple of times, then a slow smile spread across his face, as he finally understood. "Yeah, I'm sure that would work. Remus could not only answer my questions, but I bet he also knows a way around the underage magic law." Hedwig slumped in relief that her wizard got her message, then she turned around, dropped the Order letter, grabbed two others that Harry had drafted and held them out to him eagerly.

"Ron and Hermione? Well, if he can teach me then he can teach them." Harry paused as an idea slowly began to form. "Hey girl, what do you think of this...If we can get a place to learn I can ask not only Remus, but some other adults to teach us. I also would need to ask Ginny, Neville, and Luna over. That way we can all learn at the same time. Hmm." Harry sat down in the rickety chair and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment as Hedwig dropped the letters and flew to the back of the chair to look over his shoulder.

"To do this right, we would need a place to practice...in secret 'cause I'm Sure Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to do this...people to teach us what we need to know, and _time_ to learn." As he talked he wrote down a basic list of things he would need.

_**House**-Furnished, Fidelus, Unplottable_

_**Classes**-Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Care f Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration_

_**Adults**-Remus Lupin??_

_**Students**-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood _

Once done, Harry quickly realized his main problem. "Okay Hedwig," he said looking over his shoulder. "Remus could probably give me a few names of people who would be willing to teach, but I doubt he'd have that many...any ideas?" Hedwig flew back over to Harry's stack of books and nibbled at one of them bottom ones. With furrowed brows and a growing sense of dread, Harry moved the books on top off the stack and looked at the one that she pointed out: 'Potions'. Harry closed his eyes in despair, "Please, please say you don't want me to ask _Snape_ of all people to help me out...OUCH!" Harry's eyes slammed open and he jerked his hand to his chest as he rubbed the spot Hedwig had bitten in reprimand.

While shaking his hand, Harry sat down and prepared to write. "Fine, but _you're_ going to be the one o deliver the request." With a sigh Harry started. "I might as well apologize while I'm at it. Be the bigger person as it were. If nothing else, _Remus_ can mediate between us." After a little bit of thought he added, "If I write to everyone's parents and explain the situation, the guys could get free without having worried parents sending out search parties. I'll just have to ask/beg them not to tell Dumbledore or someone closely associated to him. How's this?" Harry held up his draft to Hedwig, but she shook her head, ruffled he feathers and grabbed the Gringotts letter. Harry looked at it and sighed, "I know girl, I can't really make any decisions until I know what I have to work with, but I figured I could at least write some drafts right?" At a look from Hedwig, Harry got up from his desk to flop on the bed, but was stopped by a faint call for dinner, and he left hopping that some of the tension at the dinner table might have gone away. No such luck.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen the Dursleys were all perched around the table, silent, and white knuckled. The 'talk' that the Order gave the Dursleys may have enabled Harry to eat properly and to get out of most chores, but it did nothing to improve the Dursleys opinion of Wizards in general and Harry in specific. Since the 'talk' had only stated chores, food, and Harry's personal objects, the Dursleys had taken every opportunity to inflict emotional abuse. Vernon would verbally flay Harry each time he made a sound. Petunia would make biting comments on Harry's personal hygiene and appearance. Finally, Dudley would nastily remark on Harry's friends or invite his gang over and they would all try to reinstate 'Harry Hunting'. Harry was frankly tired of all of them, and often wondered if the Order would actually intercede if her deliberately missed a three-day letter. If it weren't that he didn't want to call in a false alarm, he would do just that. Perhaps the Dursleys would have a better attitude if they saw tat the 'Freaks' would follow through with their threats.

Finally finished with diner, Harry went back upstairs to think some more. Sitting at his desk, he finally concluded that if Sirius had planned in advance for his death, then bemoaning about the event actually cheapened his sacrifice. Because that was exactly what it was. Harry didn't think that they would have gotten out of the Department of Mysteries if Sirius hadn't brought the Order. _'Sirius came to save me just as I came to save him. We both would have done the same for anyone. It's not as if I actually _knew _that Voldemort was tricking me. I accept the blame of not thinking ahead, but I refuse to continue carrying the burden of the consequences of other peoples actions.'_ As these thoughts settled in Harrys mind his eyes once again caught on the two letters that he had received. With a spike of frustration at Dumbledore, Harry was more determined than ever that if Dumbledore wasn't going to allow Harry a choice in his own life and decisions, then he was going to take it himself. _'I wonder what Sirius would have thought about me getting emancipated. If I can do that then Dumbledore will _have_ to deal with me as an equal. If he doesn't, I can just remind him that the prophecy is about me, not him, and he no longer has a say in what I do.'_

"I'll have to be careful though. If he has any advance warning, he'll cut me off and make sure that my emancipation flops." Harry glance over at the Calender and sighed, "I'll tell you now Hedwig, this is going to be a long week."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter One**

_10/6/96_

_**Gringotts **_

The morning of June seventeenth saw Harry outfitted in one of his school uniforms and robes, as they were the best clothes that he owned. Looking in the mirror renewed his determination to get emancipated, or failing that, to get into his vault and go shopping. Shaking his head at those thoughts, Harry turned and scooped up the Gringotts letter, tapped it with his wand and vanished.

Harry's arrival at the goblin bank was as usual as ever when it came to porkeys. He found himself face down on a hard stone floor fighting off nausea and dizziness. Once everything stopped spinning Harry slowly pushed himself up to his knees and came face-to-face with a smirking goblin. Startled, Harry fell backwards on his butt and flushed when he heard the goblin le tout a snort of laughter. Getting up, Harry quickly brushed himself off and turned expectantly to the waiting goblin. "Mr. Potter I presume?" At a nod from Harry, the goblin continued, "My name is Grable. I am the Account Manager for the Potter Family. Your letter brought to my attention some concerns that were not addressed. Since you are here today, I will guide you to your destination, then with your permission, I will meet you afterwards to discuss your questions."

Harry nodded and was quickly ushered out of that room, down multiple halls and into another. Once inside Harry glanced around recognizing some, but not all of the faces. Remus Lupin was the first face he recognized and Harry quickly made his way over where the ex-Professor was sitting. As he walked he almost stumbled in shock as he caught sight of his school nemesis Draco Malfoy and his mother. Once seated Harry turned and greeted Remus, "Professor Lupin...er, how are you?" Harry looked his ex-Professor over carefully and was shocked at what he saw. Remus must have lost at least twenty pounds, and his hair was almost completely white.

"Remus Harry, call me Remus...or Moony if you prefer. It's not that hard to remember, it was your first word after all." Remus gave a little smile at the incredulous delight in Harry's eyes. "As to how I am? Harry, I mourned the death of _all_ my friends fifteen years ago. These last two years in Hogwarts. That Padfoot died in Azkaban. If Sirius had lived, we may have rebuilt our friendship to what it was, but as it is, while I still miss all of them, it's not the same." Remus gave another small smile at Harry's look of disbelief. "You, Harry, were offered something that you wanted more than anything else in life...a family. In doing so, Sirius unknowingly placed himself as a father figure to an orphan, who grabbed hold of the idea with both hands and, literally, all of his heart." Remus paused as he saw the tears start to form in Harry's eyes. Gathering the boy in his arms, he continued, hopping that Harry would be able to move on once he'd properly mourned. "For you Harry, you got the first taste of what it might have been like to have a caring father, only to have it ripped away. That is what's causing the most pain for you right now. You _did_ love Sirius in your own way, but with two years of sporadic letters and even rarer meetings, you didn't know him, and your grief is because, now you'll never have the opportunity."

Harry sobbed as the words ripped down his defenses and showed him the stark truth: Remus was right. He hadn't know Sirius well enough for the amount of pain he felt when he even _thought_ his name; But the grief was enough for mourning the loss of _getting_ to know him. With this realization, Harry felt as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders as he accepted lost time and might-have-beens and started relaxing his grip on the memory of his Godfather.

Sitting up Harry gave a smile of thanks to Remus as he wiped his face and looked around again. His eyes met those of both Malfoys, but since their faces were set in neutrality, he ignored them and moved on. A few chairs down was a group of three that, with a start Harry saw were the Tonks'. He'd not recognized the younger Tonks because she had her hair a muted brown and her eyes the Black Family silver. _'I wonder if this is what she really looks like.'_ The next people Harry saw gave him a start of surprise, _'Neville? What's he doing here? He acted like he didn't even know Sirius at the Ministry.' _Harry quickly turned away from those still painful thoughts as Neville spotted him and led a lady, who could only be his grandmother, over.

Harry had just enough time to realize that the bird on the ladies head was the same hat that showed up in third year with the boggart, when Neville started introductions. "Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you to Gran." He stumbled at a disapproving look from said lady at his informality, then recuperated and tried again. "May I present my grandmother, Lady Augusta Longbottom. Grandmother, these gentlemen are Professor Remus Lupin and my year-mate Harry Potter."

Harry had noticed Neville giving his hands a quick glance before he was introduced, but forgot about the strange behavior as he replied to the greetings. As he listened to Remus explaining that he was no longer a Professor, he edged over to Neville's side and snagged a sleeve. He didn't get more than a, "I need to talk to you" out before a commotion at the door drew everyone's attention. Looking over, Harry's heart dropped as he took in the bright robes of the Headmaster. He was in such a state that it took him a few moments to realize that the Headmaster was arguing with a goblin.

"...dore, good sir, I represent Mr. Potter and in his absence, all benefits accorded to him are to be turned over to me with full rights and privileges to act in his stead." Twinkling at the goblin before him, Dumbledore failed to notice that Harry was not only in plain view but also within hearing distance of his attempt at taking over what would surely be a _large_ chunk of the Black estate. What both he and the goblin couldn't ignore was the tension and sudden spike in magical build up.

The goblin glanced around the room, fixed on one person, then with a sigh of disappointment decide to speak up before Dumbledore became nothing more than a red splotch on the wall, if the Potter child's glare was anything to go by. _'Too bad, Dumbledore needs taken down a notch...or ten, ah well.'_ Then he smirked as he considered how...determined Dumbledore would be to stay. "It seems, Mr. Dumbledore, that Mr. Potter is here _in person_, so he won't be needing a representative after all. Now, as I _know_ you are not one of the named beneficiaries, you no longer have any reason to be here, and should you try to stay it will be in violation of Goblin Regulation of Wills and would have you viewed as an adversary of the goblin kingdom. Do you still wish to push forward your wish to stay?" Dumbledore actually paled a little as he shook his head. "Then allow the guards to escort you back to the main lobby. We wouldn't want you to get lost now would we?" The goblin smirked as he quickly ushered Dumbledore out of the room, then closed the door on any further protests. Turning around he quickly walked to one of the empty chairs, "Now, let's begin. My name is Snarg and as the Account manager for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, I will be presiding over this reading. For formalities sake and to determine if everyone is present please acknowledge when I state your name...Longbottom, Alice, Frank, and Neville." As he had spoken, everyone sat down, but at the first names, Mrs. Longbottom stood back up.

"As current Holder of the Longbottom Family, I, Augusta Longbottom will collect for both my son and his wife. My grandson, Neville," she gestured and he stood up, "is old enough to collect in his own name." With that she sat down dragging Neville with her and ignoring his stunned look at the pride at the trust she showed him.

With a nod, the goblin continued, "Lupin, Remus, Malfoy, Draco and Narcissa, Pettigrew, Peter..." Each nodded at their name with Remus mentioning that Pettigrew would not be attending. When Harry realized the goblin had been going in alphabetical order he readied himself. "Potter, Harry, James, and Lily."

Even with the warning of Neville's parents being mentioned, Harry was still shocked at hearing his parents' names. With a nudge from Remus he stumbled to his feet, and after glancing at Mrs. Longbottom, decided to go the slightly formal route in his reply. "As both of my parents are deceased, I, Harry Potter will collect in their name." As he sat down he glanced over to the Malfoys, expecting a protest, but was surprised to find continued neutrality.

As Harry was puzzling over the Malfoys, the goblin finished with, "Tonks, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Theodore." Once nods ere given he gathered everyone's attention again by bringing out a small box and placing it on the table. "Since Mr. Sirius Black's incarceration fifteen years ago there has been no update to the will, so if you'll be patient, a few moments are needed for adjustment."

Harry, having never even heard of a magical will reading watched as Snarg took out a crystal and set it about a foot in front of him, then tapped it twice with one claw. Smoke started flowing and slowly formed an eighteen by twenty-four inch portrait of Sirius. Harry swallowed with difficulty as he realized he would have to interact with it. Nothing, not even a portrait was enough to replace him. _'Then again, I have to think on the bright side, this is as close to the real thin as I'll get. Sirius, I hope you're happy where you are. Say hi to mum and dad for me.'_

Once activated, the portrait looked around in confusion then turned to the goblin with a sad air, "Guess I bit the big one hey Snarg? But I don't understand, what happened? Not everyone's here and I should have been updated to show any changes. **WHAT HAPPENED!?**" By the time he was done, Sirius was hanging onto the sides of his frame hyperventilating and quickly heading towards hysterics.

Harry was startled as Remus shot out of his chair towards the portrait, yelled out, "PADFOOT! SHUT UP AND BREATHE!" then stood back with a bittersweet smile on his face. Looking back at Sirius, Harry realized the reason for the smile. This _was_Padfoot. This was a young man who had his whole life ahead of him; someone who didn't have to force the nightmares of Azkaban down just to interact with people. Harry studied the image as Remus quickly explained the last fifteen years. Emotions quickly came and went across Sirius' face. Fist denial, then anger, and finally resignation and defeat. Remus must have mentioned him because Sirius looked up straight into his eyes, and as he listened to Remus' continued explanation a look of determination crept on his face.

Once Remus was finished and setting again, Sirius took a closer look around the room. "Okay, since I'm sure you all have some important business to take care of, how about I start this and any pleasantries can be gotten to afterwards." Receiving nods, Sirius reached behind him to a table, that until then had gone unnoticed, picked up a parchment, and with a clearing of his throat, began to read. "I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body-Shut up Moony-" Sirius glared at Remus as he was chuckling. "Do hereby declare the following to be my last Will and Testament, revoking ALL previous wills made by me." Sirius paused and cleared his throat as he looked sheepishly up at his audience. "Um, well as this was written when a lot of other people were alive," a shadow crossed his face, but it quickly changed to one of anger and disgust, "including my parents, a few changes need to be made. First of all, since I apparently became Lord Black, I have a lot more money to give away, so we'll just add some zeros to everything. Also for the people who aren't here…" Sirius stopped as Snarg told him about the family members claiming benefits for the deceased or absentee beneficiaries. "Okay, we can do that. Actually, that will make this a whole lot easier. Everything else will still stand."

Sirius looked around at the gathered people, gave an encouraging smile to Remus and Harry, took a deep breath and began. "In alphabetical order of fist names: Andromeda-Hey coz', just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to _re_-inherit you," Andromeda gave him a sad smile and nodded in understanding, "_Sooo_, I figure, what I'd do is _adopt_ you. What do you think sis?" She started crying in happiness as, with her agreement, both she and her daughter were once again magically attached to the Black Family. Smiling, he continued, "Well you also get first pick in the Black Heirlooms on one condition, which will be mentioned later. Lastly, you get…hmm…one million galleons." He stopped to snicker as she started into hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Next we would have had Alice, but you said you're collecting Mrs. Longbottom?" She gave a regal nod of her head and he continued, "Okay, so putting both of them together would give you also one million galleons. Moving along we come to young Draco." Sirius paused and gave him such a glare that he paled and jerked back in his chair so fast that it rocked. "Boy, the only way you will get so much as a knut from this is if you can say, under Wizards Oath, that you have not been, are not now, _and_ never will be a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort." Sirius was actually surprised that Draco first slumped in relief, then sat up with a slight smile and immediately gave his Oath in front of everyone. Looking over at Narcissa and seeing neither shock nor condemnation, Sirius gave his own smile and continued. "Well if that's the case, I'm happy to tell you, you're now the proud owner of five hundred thousand galleons that no one but you will be able to touch. Also, although you won't be in direct line for heir, if you ever want or have to ditch the Malfoy name, you can legally claim Black."

Turning to Narcissa, Sirius got another sever look on his face, "Well 'Cissa, I think you know what I'll ask, but I'll say it anyway. Along with a Witches Oath like Draco's, you will also have to divorce Lucius. You know as well as I do that, with the request being in a will, the minute you agree, the divorce will go into effect."

Narcissa gave him a cold smile, and then nodded, "Once I learned that you had made a will, I knew what you would ask of me. Since Lucius is in prison, he has placed me as Holder of the Malfoy Family until Draco is of age, or he is free to take up the reins of the Family again, whichever comes first." Her dead eyes told everyone _exactly_, which she expected to come first. Then her eyes lit up a bit and she gave them a smile so full of mischief they had no problem seeing the relation between her and Sirius. "So I will do it this way." Sitting even straighter and gathering all of her magic in her, she intoned, "I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare the emancipation of my son Draco Lucius Malfoy on the fact that he is of the age, education, and mindset to properly hold the title and responsibilities of lord Malfoy." As everyone was dealing with the shock of her statements and Draco was adjusting to the changes his inheritance gave him, Narcissa continued, "I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, with the last wish of my birth Lord, do hereby accept my divorce of one, Lucius Christoph Malfoy, and take on the name Narcissa Isis Black once again." Looking around at the dumbfounded expressions Narcissa smirked and finished, "I, Narcissa Isis Black, give my Witches Oath that I have never been, am not now, and will never be a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort."

After she sat back, Sirius decided to pick his jaw off the floor. "Umm…well…I…uh…hmm…" he paused, then snorted, "I see what you did; by emancipating Draco first, your divorce didn't send the title of Lord back to Lucius. Good on you coz'. To start a new life you will be getting one million galleons, a large cottage in Antrim, in Northern Ireland up near the Giants Causeway, and second choice of the Black Heirlooms with the same condition as Andy, which I'll still mention later." By now everyone was recovered enough to wonder what the condition was but Sirius was moving on. "Next is young Neville." The boy jumped at his name as if he still expected to be looked over. "My, you've grown up. You have the look of your mother about you, with a touch of your father hanging in there." Sirius smiled at him then grinned as he noticed that Neville was seated next to Harry. "I'd hoped that you'd stay friends when you got older. Did you know that you both celebrated your first birthdays together? Alice and Lily were so happy you got along, they didn't even mind when you, Neville turned my hair green with accidental magic." Sirius laughed at the amazed grins on both faces. "Now Neville, tell me, you are still Harry's friend correct?"

Neville was flushed red and stuttering so much that Harry decided to speak up. "Yes, Padfoot, he's my friend. I only have a small group of people that I would name friends and I am happy to say that he is one of them." Neville had turned a darker shade of red and now nothing was making it out of his mouth. Harry saw a small proud smile on Mrs. Longbottoms face and decided to bring to the open something he'd planned on telling the Longbottoms in private. "In fact a month ago, I made a stupid decision that took me and my friends into a dangerous situation. Neville not only insisted on joining, but later on, saved my life. So," Harry turned to Neville, who was looking at him in embarrassment and confusion, and stated, "I, Harry Potter, do acknowledge the Life Debt that stands between me and one Neville Longbottom." Looks of astonishment were going around the table and Mrs. Longbottom was looking so full of pride at Neville that she looked ready to burst.

Sirius also had a prideful look as he gazed at the two boys. "Well now, glad that went well. As for you Neville, you get one million galleons and a book of pranks in remembrance of my green hair. I hope you put it to good use." Neville smiled at him missing the glare his grandmother sent the portrait. "Next is Nymphadora, my most favorite cousin. So coz', do you still have a crush on Moony?" Sirius watched with mirth as both parties lit up a bright Gryphendor red. Smirking, he couldn't help but add, "Well you _did_ say you were going to marry him when you got older. So…you're older. Did you tell the groom-to-be your plans yet?" Tonks turned a shade of red only found in metamorphmagus', then sent a death glare at Sirius, who just laughed. "Anyway, you my dear, get one million galleons of your very own, a collection of books that I collected going through Auror training…and the responsibility of cleaning Moony up. Just cause he's a tired old wolf, doesn't mean he has to look like one." The death glare was coming from Remus now. Sirius just grinned at him. "Now Moony, I know you'll listen to everything Nymph has to say, after all girls always know best when shopping. You also won't have to depend on her generosity as you too have one million galleons. I'm also giving you my box of memories. I'm pretty sure it's still in…ah…well, you know where. Last, since it's now mine, I hope you don't mind if I fob Grimmauld Place on you." Remus nodded with a sad smile as Sirius turned back to the Tonks family. "Okay Teddy, your turn. First, I wanted to thank you for taking care of my girls. Unfortunately the only compensation I can give for the years of pain and torture that must have been, is five hundred thousand galleons." Laughing at the glares both women were sending him, Sirius turned to Harry.

"No, Harry, I didn't forget about you." He smiled gently as he saw Harry's confusion and slight hurt look ease. "Well pup, I had to leave you for last because of how big and important it is, especially now that I know about…James and Lily." Sirius paused as he choked up and took a minute to compose himself. "I always knew I'd never have kids, so when James named me your godfather I asked him if I could formally adopt you." As everyone's jaws dropped he continued, thinking to get the shocks over at once. "Lily, genius that she is, found a legal blood-binding ritual that would make you my son in truth if they ever died. And as my son, you are my heir. Now," Sirius glared around then focused on Harry again. "Do you have anyone you consider a guardian that will teach you what you need as an heir…not Moony…he's disqualified for…um, well…various reasons. Perhaps Dumbledore…?" Sirius stopped as Harry shook his head with a scowl on his face. "Hmm…in that case Snarg?" Snarg nodded his understanding and took a paper out of a folder that no one had noticed before. "Okay Harry, since I'm not alive, I can't just blurt it out like Narcissa, but once you sign this form you'll be emancipated and will be acknowledged as the Lord of Black. Brace yourself, it's a _very_ old family so the inheritance is a doozy." Sirius watched as he signed the paper and Harry shuddered and almost collapsed. Once he looked up every one gasped as they saw his eyes were glowing green with silver flashes every time he moved. "That's it my boy, _now_ you're a Black! Anyway along with the title of Lord you also get everything that hasn't been mentioned in this will. You also get final say on any Heirlooms that Andy and Cissa pick. Now Harry, I know that this is a poor substitute for a living, breathing Padfoot, but this portrait, along with the inheritance is all I have to give. I love you Harry, and not to be insulting, but I hope that I don't see you for a very long time to come. Live life how you want, don't let anyone dictate your actions, and make me a Great, Great, Grand-Godfather before you come home to me and your parents." Harry smiled through some tears as he gave a little sniffle and a small laugh.

With a clap Sirius nodded at Snarg, "Okay everyone, reading's over, if you want to stay and talk to me, Snarg has to speak to Harry so we have a few minutes. All money and property will be transferred into personal vaults." Narcissa and Draco immediately headed over. Andromeda and Ted moved over more slowly as Nymphadora walked to Remus.

Snarg walked over to Harry and handed him a folder and small bag. "This Lord Black is a summary of your vaults, properties and investments. In the bag is a communication mirror that Mr. Black gifted me with. Should you have any questions, you can reach me anytime. Included with the mirror is a master key to all of your vaults. It works by taking a taste of your blood and magic, and forming to fit the lock. Once you are ready, I will have you taken to the main Black Family vault." All this was said without pause and afterwards Snarg walked over to wait by the doors, as Harry stared after him, blinking dully.

After a moment Harry snapped back to his senses and, catching Neville's eye, walked over to talk. "Hey Nev, wish I could remember seeing Sirius' hair turned green."

Neville laughed, "Yeah that would've been great! Hey Harry you didn't have to acknowledge a Life Debt you know? I was just trying not mess up!" He chucked nervously and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you said you needed to talk to me?"

Harry frowned at his friends continued self-put downs but let it pass in favor of telling his plans. "Okay, first you have to promise to keep this quiet, I do _not_ need Dumbledore trying to keep me trapped only to be paraded out on his say so." Getting an apprehensive agreement he went on, "I'm planning on a way for all of us that were at the Ministry to get some training. The things we're being taught in school aren't enough to survive against Death Eaters or Voldemort. Heh…it's not even enough to survive everyday life outside of school. I mean, what do _I_ know about being a Lord? Thanks to Dumbledore putting me with Muggles, everything I know about the Wizarding world I learned at Hogwarts, where every Defense Professor has tried to harm me, intentionally or not, the Potions Professor hates me enough not to actually teach me anything, the Divination Professor is obsessed with my death, The Care of Magical Creatures Professor only teaches about exotic creatures we probably wont encounter and the History Professor only teaches about the Goblin Wars! At this rate, we're not only going to be handing everyone to Voldemort on a silver platter, if he doesn't destroy it, the Wizarding World will pretty much collapse in another forty years!" Harry stated blushing at Neville's shocked look at his speech. "Sorry Nev, I guess that's been weighing on me for a while now and I had to say something to someone." Neville nodded and gave him an encouraging grin. "Anyway, everything I said is true and is the reason I'm trying to get training. I figure if the people at our school don't want to teach us how to survive, then we're going to have to teach ourselves!"

"I quiet agree with you Lord Black," Both boys jumped in surprise and turned to see Mrs. Longbottom standing just within earshot. "In the last few years Neville has learned more from you than he has from me in a decade. Perhaps it is the way you teach or just who you are, I do not know. What I do know is that, as you said, you lack the knowledge of basic Wizarding life, which has brought you to a standstill." She paused as she took in the expressions on both boys. At first she almost dismissed Neville with his usual dumb nervous look, but as she saw Harry pat his shoulder and move to where they were side by side. She realized it was an act that covered a brave boy who was willing to stand up to Family for his friend. "Lord Black, should your plans bear fruit, I volunteer myself to teach your group all about Wizarding History, Law, and Etiquette; everything a Lord, or Lady needs for surviving _our_ World." She watched with quiet amusement as the young Lord's mouth dropped open in shock. _'I'd better add "Body Language" to those lessons or anything I teach them will be for not when they can't keep expressionless faces.'_

Harry quickly recovered and bowed politely, "I thank you for the offer Lady Longbottom, and I will take you up on it. As soon as I get everything ready I shall contact you and Neville if that is all right?" She nodded and, with a gesture to Neville, tuned to leave. "Lady Longbottom?" When she turned back, Harry had a shy smile, "What I said earlier is true. Neville is one of my friends. I hope that also makes you one as well, and...well..._all_ my friends call me Harry."

Augusta's eyes actually softened as she nodded, "Very well Harry, but if we're being so informal, I insist on you calling me Gran." She smirked a little at his face and started for the door, _'Yes, definitely need to control expressions.'_

Harry shook off his shock and headed to Tonks and Remus, "Hey cuz', Moony. Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" It took a while for Harry to fend off Tonks when she realized she was now related to him, but he was finally able to explain his plan to them.

"So Mrs. Longbottom is going to be one of your Professors? Huh...that's cool." Tonks grinned as she shortened her hair and turned it electric blue. "Well, I don't know what I could teach you, but Remy probably knows a lot of things...and he has teaching experience!" She slanted a look at Remus who slowly nodded, and looked back at Harry who was looking at her hair with a thoughtful look. She pulled a strand down to make sure it was still blue, then with a mischievous grin styled and colored it to match Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Tonks' new hair, "Tonks, you said that Metamorphmagus' are born right?" She nodded confused, "Well, what would you say if I told you that over one night I went from shaved bald to a full head of hair?" Tonks had a thoughtful frown on her head that slowly turned into a smirk as she quickly took out her wand and cast a spell at him. As Remus choked on laughter Harry started to raise his hands to his hair "Wha?"

"No don't!" Tonks grabbed his hands and shoved them down, as she looked him over. Focusing on his now Weasley-red hair she started directing him. "Now Harry, what you need to do is picture your hair." At his doubtful look she continued, "Come on Harry you can do this! You brush your hair everyday! When people compare you to your parents it's always your mothers' eyes and your fathers' hair! You've had it on your head for sixteen years, now close your eyes and picture your hair until you can see it clearly." Harry did so, and both Tonks and Remus started smiling as the red slowly stated fading to Black. When he was done, Harry had sweat running down his face. Tonks startled him by tackling him in a hug. "Congrats Harry! You are officially a Metamorphmagus! Hey that means I rally _can_ teach you something! OOO, I can't wait to see what you can do!" Without waiting for a reply she pecked Remus on the cheek and bounced over to her parents leaving to shell-shocked men behind.

"Um, yeah, does that mean you're both agreeing to teach us?" Harry looked at Remus hopefully.

Remus smiled at him "I am willing Harry, but there is one condition." At Harry's apprehensive look Remus patted his shoulder. "_You_ must ask Severus Snape to be one of your Professors. You need him because he is the _best_ Potions Master in the country. However, I ill need him because he is the one who knows how to make Wolvesbane Potion." He watched Harry's eyes widen in realization and, once he got an agreement, he made his way over to Sirius' portrait.

Harry looked around the room and, noticing that almost everyone had left, walked over to Snarg. "All right sir, I'm ready to go now, but I was supposed to talk with...Account Manager Grable?...right after the reading. Should I talk with him before or after visiting the Black Vault?"

Snarg was in shock over hearing Harry give respect to not one, but _two_ goblins; one of which wasn't even in the room with him. He made a mental note to inform the Bank Manager that Harry was one to give respect where it was do and not just when he wanted something. "I believe, Lord Black, that Account Manager Grable should have a summary of the issues that need addressed. He began leading Harry down many winding halls as he talked. "If you whish, you may meet with Grable now and discuss whatever concerns you have, or you may request that summary and continue to the vaults. That way you can ask any questions you have later." When he finished they had both entered a reception room leading to a lot of offices. Grable had been waiting here and had heard enough to understand what was asked, so he turned expectantly to Harry.

Harry debated for a bit, then shrugged. "All my plans had been dependent on the will, and being made Lord Black kinda scrambled what I had anyway so I'm currently at a loss." He turned to Grable and gave a little bow. "Sir, as it is your time I'll be mostly taking up either way, what do you suggest?" Harry watched as the faces of both goblins went blank and they exchanged a long look.

What Harry didn't know was that both goblins had reacted in shock and each knew that if Harry was showing true courtesy and not faking it, he could quickly end up a Goblin Friend, and as he was considered one of the figures of Light he could be made the liaison to the goblins should they give in to Dumbledores recruitment attempts. They would have to inform the Bank Manger and have Harry watched for any changes in behavior.

Grable shook his head and stepped closer to Harry. "Since you've been acknowledged as Lord Black you've been emancipated, which means you can also claim your place as Lord Potter. In doing so you will be able to take over all Potter obligations that you wish to handle. Do you accept your title?"

Harry gave both goblins a slightly suspicious look as he thought over that request. "What exactly will this require from me? At this time I wouldn't know how to take care of a Muggle household much less a Wizarding one. I don't even know how to get a hold of you for questions...unless you can be connected to my communication mirror?"

Grable nodded, "Indeed I can Lord Black, and I'll make it so before you leave the bank. As for what your responsibilities would be as Lord Potter? If you wish it...absolutely nothing. I have been handling the Potter Family Accounts for quite some time now. All investments, holdings, properties, and such are being taken care of." Grable narrowed his eyes at Harry as he decided on a little test. "If you trust me with this, I will continue to do as I am doing. You mentioned having plans that being a Lord did not fit into; well this way you can continue your plans and I can send periodic summaries of your holdings. If you have any questions or suggested changes, we can meet to discuss them."

Harry thought this over and, seeing a look in Grables eyes that was both hopeful and eager, he asked, "What do you get out of it?"

Grable was so startled at Harry actually considering his request that he answered truthfully, "Full and complete control of Wizarding Account. Account Managers only have any semblance of control when someone inherits at a young age. At that we only have enough say to keep the Account active. No ones ever had a full Account to play with." He gave Harry a smirk, "Wizards are so sloppy with their money; Lord Black, you agree to this and I can guarantee the Potter name will be amongst, if not _the_ richest of all the Wizarding World in a few years, a decade at maximum." With each moment Harry took to think over the offer Grables excitement and astonishment grew. Courtesy towards others was one thing, but he had never thought that Harry, as a wizard, would ever consider allowing a _goblin_ to have full control of a human's money and property.

Harry looked Grable over as he considered. He knew that Aristo-snobs like the Malfoys looked down on others especially if they weren't human. But he also knew that, with how long they'd been in business, the best ones to understand everything about money would be goblins. Harry didn't really care if he was a little rich or _very_ rich, but when he died the Potter ad Black names would have to e passed on and he would like to know that whoever got them would be taken care of. With that in mind, instead of answering Grable, Harry turned to Snarg. "Would you like to try the same with the Black Account?" Snarg gave a weak nod as his mind immediately went on to different ways to increase the Black fortune. "So we're agreed? Both of you will have full control of the Accounts with me adding suggestions if I see any need for changes. I would like a summary of the Accounts, then when changes are made, a summary of the change." Harry saw a slight darkening of the goblins faces. "Now gentlemen, this has nothing to do with trust. I will be learning about Wizarding Life as I should have if my parents had lived. These summaries will not only give me examples to learn from, but they will also be what I will be basing my suggestions on if I want to change something."

Both goblins nodded in understanding and Grable quickly drew up contracts for both agreements with the stipulation that if ever Lord Black/Potter wanted to take up any/all responsibilities of the Account it was to be turned over. Harry looked over the contracts thoughtfully then told him to add a ten percent commission for money earned, shocking both goblins speechless. Once done, Grable handed Harry a separate paper. "This will make you Lord Potter, as you haven't been acknowledged yet. Once these papers are signed I'll have you taken to both the main vaults for Potter and Black. When you get back I'll have your communication mirror hooked up to me and a Bank Box for you." Seeing Harry's confusion even as the papers were all signed, he elaborated, "The Bank Box is a set of boxes that can send and receive letters to another set or sets. I'll have the boxes designated for Snarg and myself, that way you just tap the 'Out Box' with your wand and say one of our names, then put your letter in and we will receive it."

When Harry signed his acknowledgement of being Lord Potter he gasped and dropped to his knees. Energy just as strong as the Blacks' inheritance flooded through him. When he stood back up both goblins gasped, Harry's eyes had changed again. Now both silver and gold specs constantly flashed through his eyes and a green luminescence flared before fading to a continuous glow. Grable gathered all the papers together, gave Snarg his set, and then summoned another goblin as Harry's guide. Before he left however, Snarg gave him a small list of properties that Sirius himself has owned.

Once in the cart Harry decided to visit the Black Family Vault first so he would have time to just wander in the Potter Families. On the way he glanced at the property list, and as he ran a finger along each property a description popped up underneath it. Most houses were too small for housing him and his friends, so he hoped that he would find something in the vault. When he stepped in he had the creepiest sense of déjà vu. The vault was so…clean, it was like stepping into the Dursleys home. It was one vast room, but it was split up into many different isles. Each isle was labeled by subject, and when he glanced down one isle he could see doors and drawers that were also labeled, this time by content. Curiously, Harry picked an isle that said 'Weapons and Armor' and walked down it looking at labels that said 'Sword', 'Dagger', and others that said 'Head Gear', 'Torso', and 'Leg Guards'. Going back to the front of the vault, Harry decided he would need help figuring out which stuff to take out.

Coming out of the isle Harry noticed something he'd missed. On the wall on either side of the door were two pictures. The one on the left was an opposing man dressed in Black with silver highlights here and there. He had hair so dark it was almost blue and his eyes showed the famous Black silver. He stood with an arrogant tilt to his head and had his left hand on a sword strapped to his waist while his right hand held what at first looked like a glass of liquor, but on a closer look was shown to be a potions beaker. Stepping back from his inspection, Harry looked at the picture on the right.

Harry couldn't hold in his gasp as he took in the view; she was absolutely breathtaking. As bright as the man was dark, her cream robes accentuated the fact that her hair was so golden it had a glow all its own. Her eyes were a blue only gotten in a midsummer sky. The overall picture gave a feeling of comforting warmth. Harry was so struck by the wonder of her that he didn't realize his motions until the tingle of magic shot through his fingers where they touched the painting. The lady blinked, as if waking from a daze, and glanced down, smiling gently as she saw the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Hello dear, it has been a very long time since I was awoken. You must be the Lord of Black. My, such a young Lord you are. Stand up straight dear, let me take a good look at you."

Harry quickly backed up and stood straight. Then, as her eyes looked him over, he flushed at the thought of what she was seeing. Dursley hospitality had left him at a scrawny five foot four inches. He had overly large worn clothes, and his shoes were held together with duct tape. Not exactly the image of a Lord. The lady gave him a sympathetic smile then glanced to her right and smirked. "Sal is going to be so put out that I was awoken first." She muttered, then she glanced at Harry and gave him an encouraging nod. "Well, go on dear, wake him up, then we can begin."

Harry just stared at her for a while. "Begin what?" He glanced over at the man, but he was as imposing the second time as the first.

"Why, to help you my dear. The only time we can be awoken is when a Lord of Black needs us and that is only by the Lord of Black himself." She gave him another smile and a little wave of her hand as if to shoo him over, so he walked slowly over to the other picture and barely set his fingertips on it when he felt another tingle and jerked his hand away.

The man blinked from his daze like the woman, then he set the Potions beaker aside and shook his hand mumbling under his breath "…could wait until I put the jar down, but _no_, he had to deactivate us immediately." Harry slapped a hand over his face as a snort of laughter escaped and drew the attention of the man. The man glared at him and opened his mouth to yell but was stopped as a silvery laugh filled the vault. Both turned to look at the lady's picture as she laughed. "And what, prey tell, is so humorous?"

For some reason this made her laugh even more. "Sal, Sal, Sal, you should have seen your face! Seeing you both like that reminds me of Christoph. Your temper gets you into more trouble than Rick. If you had not snapped at Christoph and insulted his Family, he would not have cursed us to sleep. Now settle down, be quiet, and play nice. The young man in front of you is our new child."

The way she said it made Harry think that she just adopted him. A little uncomfortable with that idea, Harry decided to speak up, "Umm…from what you said, just waking you up means that you can help me…but, who _are_ you?"

The lady turned a light read as the man started chuckling at her lapse of manners. She glared over at the man, "It is not a laughing matter Sal; I have been around you and Rick for far too long." Ignoring the now laughing man, she turned back to Harry. "I am sorry my dear, I have been remise in my manners. I am Helga, the Lady of Hufflepuff." Here she gave him a deep curtsy.

Harry's eyes widened until they felt like they would fall out and he glanced over at the man. Not to be outdone now that he had Harry's attention, the man smirked and gave a courtly bow, "I am Salazar, the Lord of Slytherin." Harry felt the sudden need to sit down, which didn't help as there was nothing to sit on so he ended up flopping to the floor. With a snort of laughter Salazar continued, "Now little Lordling, why do not you, name yourself and then tell us what is so important that you were able to awaken us." He looked at the still dumbfounded look on Harry's face and snapped in irritation, "NOW!!"

Harry jumped as he was literally startled out of his shock. He straightened up a bit, "Well, my name is Harry and as of today I am the Lord Black and Potter." HE paused as he noticed surprise flash over both faces and the look they both shared afterwards. "What I need from you? I'm not quite sure. Right now my plans consist of getting people to train my friends and I, along with the _time_ to train in. The reason we need training is well…" After shooting a quick glance at Salazar, Harry took a deep breath and explained everything…The first war, Voldemort and his views, the Prophecy, being placed with Muggles, the DADA Professors, the yearly conflicts with Voldemorts wraith, the rebirth, the Order, and finally the Department of Mysteries.

Salazar immediately started ranting and raving as Helga tutted and gave Harry a sympathetic smile. "My dear boy, I can certainly see where you need our help. If nothing else you will have four people to teach your group, and I am sure Ren has a Time spell. If not, she will by the time you need it. She will also know what to do about the Prophecy, as it is her area of study. Hmm…"She tapped her lips in thought and looked over at Salazar to see that he was still on a roll. "I am not sure what to do about that Headmaster of yours. You should never have been placed with Muggles."

A derisive snort interrupted her and they looked over at Salazar. "He can not be a true Headmaster. There are Oaths taken upon initiation that prevents a magical child being placed in a Muggle home upon orphaning. Listen little Lordling, no, Lord of Black and Potter, listen well, I have _never_ had anything against Muggleborns. A magical child is a magical child no matter what source it came from whether both parents were magical, Muggle, or a mixture of both. What concerned me was their families. One word, just one, mentioned within hearing of a Muggle that fears magic easily set off a witch hunt, and it was often the family of those Muggleborns who bore the brunt of the hatred of a mob. We even wove a binding Oath into the Headmasters position so that anyone after would be forced to place the orphans with a magical family or be stripped of their own magic. That is why I say that your Headmaster can not be the true Head of Hogwarts."

Salazar looked so earnest that he be believed that both Harry and Helga were quick to reassure him. "We can settle everything later Sal dear, right now young lord of Black and Potter," Helga paused as Harry asked them both to call him by first name. "Harry has to collect Ren and Rick. Once we are together we can determine our next move. Harry, to keep yourself from getting overwhelmed, you must take things one stem at a time." Harry and Salazar looked at each other and quickly agreed, with Harry asking where the other portraits were. "In the Potter Family vault dear. You see Sals descendants changed their name to Black while Rick's descendants changed their name to Potter, and at some point in time my line married into Black and Rens line married into Potter. So you are in fact related to all four of us." Helga smiled brightly as if she hadn't just sent Harry into shock again.

Salazar had to verbally prod Harry to get him moving, then he explained how to detach their portraits and shrink them, while leaving them active. Harry did so and left the vault to head to the Potter Family Vault.

If being in the Black Vault reminded him of the Dursleys then stepping into the Potter Vault made him think of the Weaslys. Everything had a place but the overall effect was ordered chaos. Looking around Harry wondered if he would have to search for the portraits. Then he turned around and, sure enough, on either side of the door was a portrait of a man and a woman.

Looking at the man, who was again on the left, Harry's first impression was power and movement, though the portrait was still. His hair was a dark brown, but sun bleached to a deep bronze, and although it was relatively long, as the founder of the famous Potter hair, it was sticking out enough to look like a bristled lion's mane. He was dressed in reds, maroons, and purples and standing with his arms crossed and feet spread. The look of excitement in his gold eyes taken along with the broadsword strapped to his back gave him the air of readiness, whether for a fight or a prank, it didn't matter ads long as he was moving.

If the man gave off a feeling of motion, then the woman was stillness, but it was the stillness of waiting instead of lack of movement. She had dark blood read hair that verged on brown and dark green eyes that were almost black. She had a knowing look on her face as she held a _very_ thick book against her midnight blue robes.

Harry quickly woke them both up and gave them a summary of what was happening and what was needed. Rowena was quick to agree with the others, "Yes, I have a spell that can be used to affect time. I will explain everything once we get to the Retreat."

"Um…the Retreat?" By this time Harry was in a numb shock that allowed him to accept anything.

Godric snorted, "The Retreat used to be the place of gathering for any family that shared our blood, but after that snake mouthed off to Lord Christoph, the Lord made it into a haven for blood related Lords who are in need of _our_ help…then he cursed us to sleep until such lords call on us." If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that Godric started pouting. It didn't help that Rowena told him to act his age or she'd tell Helga and Salazar; one of which would start mothering him, while the other would never let him live it down.

"So," Harry put in, "where exactly is it, and how do I get there?"

"Well, that is simply done. All you need to do is hold up your ring…" Rowena frowned as she saw Harry's are hands. "Where is your Family ring? You should have received it when you were acknowledged as Lord. Have times come so far that the goblins refuse to do their duties?"

Harry didn't like the look of how this was turning so he interrupted as gently as possible. "Lady Ravenclaw, during our discussions, Snarg, Grable, and I were braking new ground so much that they probably just forgot. Don't worry, Ii can pick up both rings when I stop in to get the Bank Box." He sighed in relief as her face cleared of its stormy look Then he gave a little shudder as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Both? Your have _two_ Family rings to collect?" Harry explained about his blood adoption and Rowena paled, "blood magic is nothing to play with. Your mother could have killed anyone who had a blood connection to you no matter how remote. Being that a good chunk of this areas Wizarding kind is related to one another, that is a lot of people. But never mind, what is done, is done, and now you are related to all four of us. Goodness child, you must be so very powerful."

Harry frowned at being called a child, but let it pass. "What do you mean? You think I'm powerful just because I'm related to the four of you?"

Rowena sighed and smiled gently while Godric found a seat so he wouldn't fall while he was laughing. "Oh little one, you do not see at all do you? The four of us did not gather to make Hogwarts just because our diverse talents ere perfect for a school. No, what happened is we four were amongst the most powerful at the time. Unfortunately, while power will always call to power, it will always clash against it as well. Once gathered we had the choice to fight for prominence or to get as close as or closer than family."

"Exactly!" Godric butted in, ignoring the glare Rowena sent him for interrupting. "Now you take four _very_ powerful lines that have, after all this time, finally come together in _one_ person…you. That is how we know you are powerful." Though still put out with him, Rowena nodded in agreement.

Harry thought it through and had to admit that it did make some sense, especially with the way Witches and Wizards that had power, magically or otherwise, acted around each other. The most prominent names being Fudge, Dumbledore and Voldemort; non-stop clashing was the only way to describe their interactions. "Okay, I can see that." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hopefully after our training my friends and I will be more family than rivals."

"Do not worry dear, as long as there is a strong person leading them, the clashes should be kept to a level that is normal among any group. I believe even with no training, that you are the leader of your group and will remain so." Rowena gave him an encouraging smile and was about to continue when they were both startled by a loud clap. They both looked over at Godric who grinned when he had their undivided attention.

"This is all well and good Lord and Lady, but I figure it would be a lot more comfortable to actually _get_ to the Retreat rather than talking in a drafty old vault." Harry glanced around in surprise, having forgotten where he was. "Now let us see, you need to get your rings from the goblins, along with anything else you need from them. Then you need to put all of our portraits together and touch one of the rings to them. That will portkey you directly to the Retreat. Everything else can be settled once you get there. "Seeing Harry about to protest he quickly added, "Do not worry, as Lord you can perform magic, so we'll teach you how to make portkeys to go where you need to; they are really not that hard."

Harry nodded, shrunk both portraits, and then looked around for anything he might want before deciding that he could come back when he had better knowledge about what was needed. Taking out the property list again he started a new search, this time for a house just for him to live in after the Retreat. Flipping through the descriptions he stopped at an apartment and read the pop up.

**Unplottable, Fidelus, Studio Apartment:**

_Bedroom/living room, Kitchen/kitchenette, full-size bathroom_

_Magic door leads to Unplottable, Fidelus, person-specified manor:_

**First floor:**

_Master bedroom w/ensuite, living room/sitting area, kitchen/dining room, library/study, Potions lab, Room of Requirement._

**Second floor:**

_The number of bed and bathrooms in house depends on the number of people that enter it._

_'This is perfect for me. Heh, if I hadn't been told about the Retreat, I probably would have used this place for our training, but it's still great for just me to live in alone.'_ Glancing at the rest of the properties, Harry figured that if he ever needed money, _'Pshea, as if!'_ he would be able to rent some houses out. Otherwise, any kids he had would easily be able to have their own places to live.

With a start, Harry realized he was just standing in the vault and he rushed out to quickly grab the first cart back and was immediately led into the office area where both Snarg and Grable were waiting for him. Both goblins apologized for forgetting the Family rings and offered a compensation which Harry refused. "Look sirs, I figure we were all caught up in the ideas we were throwing around to pay any attention to the small things." Over their protests Harry continued, "I can get the rings from you now, and see, ho harm done." Harry smiled as he put both rings on, the Potter Family ring as his birth family went on his right ring finger, while the Black Family Ring went on the right middle finger. Once done, Grable gave Harry a package that contained the Bank Box along with a brief summary of all businesses owned by both the Potters and the Blacks and explained that he was now hooked up to the communication mirrors. "This is great, thank you both. Say, do you know if there is any way to get to my money without carrying around a heavy or enlarged bag? The Muggles use either checks which the amount of money owed can be written down and later transferred out of the account, or a card that, once scanned, has the money transferred from one account to another."

Both goblins thought this over, and Snarg spoke up "It is an interesting idea Lord Black-Potter," A pause was given when Harry insisted on his first name. "I shall have a note made to have it researched. In the mean time, should you need money from your accounts and not want to make an extra trip here, just send one of us a note with an amount, Money can be transferred through the Bank Box's." Harry smiled in thanks, then took out the portraits and touched both of his rings to them.

_**The Retreat**_

With the usual time spent dampening nausea and picking himself off the ground he almost missed all four portraits saying something. As he was getting his bearings, Harry opened his mouth to ask them to repeat themselves, but shut it again as the sight before him drove all thought from his mind. It was the biggest house he'd ever seen. In all his years under the stairs nothing like this had ever entered his mind as a place to live. Snapping out of his shock a dry thought passed by, _'Well, we certainly won't be crying for space. If anything it might take a bit to keep everyone from getting lost.'_ Shaking his head, Harry stepped up to the door which unlocked at his touch. Directly inside the entry way were two doors, one on either side of the hall then an expanse of wall on both sides where he immediately began setting up the founders' portraits.

As they had greeted each other and settled into their new environment Harry quickly looked through the combined businesses, _'Hm, lets see, stocks in Nimbus, Firebolt, Montrose Magpies...That covers Quidditch. Okay, next up is Diagon Alley shops: Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary, Daily Prophet, Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Dang, did the Blacks leave anything alone? Wait, didn't the Blacks also deal with Dark Arts? All of these businesses would be considered Light.'_

Harry decided to ask the goblins later and looked up in time to have Helga speak up as hostess, "Now Harry, as the Retreat is your home we will take you on a tour. Do not worry, there are blank portraits in all but the private rooms." She gestured at the two doors next to the entrance. "On the left is the Travel room that has the only active floo and is the only room that allows apparition and portkey. From now on you will land in there when you arrive. To the right is the parlor where the adults went for a relaxing drink. Further on to the left is the kitchens, which you will most likely be banned from once the wards are transferred and the elves find out there is someone living here." She smiled and started walking from her portrait wile beckoning him onward, where he ran into a hall that ran perpendicular to the entry room. "Down the left hall is the Dinning room and the right leads to both the Living and Ball rooms." She gave a chuckle at the face he gave here with the mention of the Ball room, then she directed him upstairs as the founders scrambled for higher portraits.

Arriving on the second floor, Harry's first impression was of doors. "Well Harry, this hall will lead you to your main points. Directly in the middle is the entrance to the library. At both ends is a sitting room for that sides guest rooms, which are three in number on either side of the sitting rooms, coming to a grand total of twelve guest rooms…all of which have their own bathing room." As she smirked, Helga directed the now stunned boy up to the third floor.

"This dear, is your floor, well yours and whom ever you consider your most important guest, whether politically or emotionally. The left wing is your rooms with the sitting room in front. The right wing is the main guest room that is actually a mirror to yours, with the two bathrooms in between, off the sitting rooms. In the front center of this floor is your office which projects over the entryway."

Harry walked into his office to be faced with a desk that, except for an entry point, wrapped all the way around his chair. Turning from the desk, he came face to face with Helga and the others. "Anything else?" His voice was just a whisper and they all gave him sympathetic smiles at his attempt to stay in control.

"One last thing." Harry turned to Rowena as she spoke up. "Helga always leaves the dungeons to me as that is where the Ward stone is." At Harry's confused look she elaborated, "I will explain on the way down." As they descended Harry listened to her explain how all the wards on the property were anchored in a stone. "It is the only way to ward a property this size. Hogwarts has one too, but it is in the castles 'heart' instead of the dungeons." Each time the Retreat was activated the wards were transferred to the reining Lord so he or she could control who entered the lands. Entering a hallway with a door set in the center of the left side and two doors on either side of another hall running from the center door, Harry turned to Rowena, who smiled an took up a pose that so closely resembled Helga's 'Hostess' mode that he laughed, "The door on your right leads to a potions Lab, while the four doors on the left are rooms that are magically neutral. In them you cannot access the magic in the world around you. Down the hall to the right is the training room where I am sure you will be spending most of your time. On the left is the room you want. Since this is the first time you are here just enter the room and touch the stone."

Dubiously, Harry did as he was told. As the magic slammed into him and his world darkened, he thought he heard "Welcome Home Harry."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two**

_10/6/96_

_**Hogwarts**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and publicly viewed Leader of Light, flinched violently as a crystal ball that had managed to survive Harry Potters temper tantrum, exploded across his office. Slowly standing up he magically gathered all of the glass and cast a multitude of detection charms, searching for any sign of dark magic. Nothing...not even a blip. "I was afraid this might happen." He vanished the pile and walked over to Fawkes while he thought out loud. "I figured that, as soon as he found it a viable option, he would get emancipated. That, however, should have only caused a flicker in the blood wards. They would slowly weaken the longer he stayed away, but they wouldn't just collapse as long as he called that house, home..." Albus quickly moved back to his desk and grabbed a quill that was a duplicate to Professor McGonagall's letter addresser. Pulling a blank parchment to him, he activated the quill and stated, "Harry Potter."

The quill jumped to the parchment and, as it wrote the salutation, Albus' eyebrows lodged in his hair, then they came down into a scowl as it paused a moment then stuttered on.

_Lord Harry Potter-Black_

_Unknown_

_Unknown_

To make sure it was working correctly he muttered, "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley," and watched as it quickly wrote out the locations of their homes.

_Hermione Granger_

_Attic Bedroom_

_Dome Way, Red hill_

_Ron Weasley_

_Fifth Floor Orange Room_

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

With a strangled sigh Albus accepted that Number Four, Private Drive was no longer the home of one Harry Potter. _'Keeping that boy out of trouble would be a lot easier if I put a leash on him.'_ This time his sigh was tired as he sat down and pinned a note to each of Harry's friends asking them to pass on a request for a meeting with Lord Potter-Black. Hopefully, if Harry met with him they could reconcile. After he sent the notes off he walked back over to Fawkes and started petting him. "I have been Headmaster for almost fifty-years, and a Professor for many years before that. In all my years I should have realized that children are naturally curious and strive for a sense of control in their lives. So when I kept information from Harry that he knew would affect his life I took control away from him and his curiosity led him to seek any way possible to get that control back."

Fawkes gave a trill, trying to cheer up his old friend, especially now that he was realizing his mistakes. He had feared for a while, with the way his friend hoarded information and manipulated lives that he was beyond all hope. After all, a phoenix could only stay with someone who was good in heart, mind, and soul.

Albus smiled at Fawkes and nodded in determination, "Yes, I believe that once I explain to Mr. Potter why I cannot tell him something and why he must do something then he will understand and not act irrationally."

Fawkes sighed and shook his head, _'Well, they're baby steps but at least he's moving forward.'_

_11/6/96_

_**The Retreat**_

Harry's eyes popped open as a screech sounded out. Sitting up he quickly grabbed his head, as it started throbbing and pounding. Once he could concentrate, Harry looked around and found himself in a very large and orate bedroom that absolutely oozed money. Guessing that he was in the Master Bedroom, Harry wondered how he got there when the last thing he remembered was being in the dungeons. His musing was interrupted by another screech even louder then the one that woke him up. Quickly standing and walking over to the door, he reached for the handle when there was a loud crash just outside. Opening the door Harry could only blink stupidly at the scene presented to him.

The table that had been next to the door was now on its side and an expensive looking vase was now in thousands of pieces on the ground. In the middle of the shards two house-elves were frozen in the positions their argument had put them. Harry immediately recognized Dobby with his tower of hats, but the other one he didn't know so he figured it came with the house. As he looked them over, Harry could see that Dobby had his hands wrapped around the wrists of the other elf as it's hands had been twisting and pulling at his neck and nose. Both of the elves gave sheepish looks and snapped apart with three feet distance between them, and the unknown elf vanished both the vase and the table.

"Oookaay...what's going on?" Harry question had both elves glaring at each other and, though they kept their distance from each other, they started babbling at high speed, each trying to convince him that they were in the right. Harry rubbed his head as is started pounding again, "Woah, stop!" Finally there was blessed silence. "Okay, now Dobby...what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Harry began to worry that Dumbledore had found him through whatever wards that were around house.

"Dobby felt Great Harry Potter Sirs magic explode. Dobby knew Great Harry Potter Sir needs help, so Dobby camed to help Great Harry Potter Sir, but nasty elf gets there firsts and tells Dobby to leave, that Great Harry Potter Sir not need Dobby. Is not true is it Great Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby had worked himself into hysterics and only stopped himself from tackling Harry when the other elf shifted in preparation to keeping him away.

"How did you find me Dobby?" Harry tried not to let Dobby's tears affect him; if Dumbles sent him then he would need to prepare for a confrontation. As Dobby started rattling off about 'life-saving' and 'link-not-bond,' he relaxed then what was said registered and he had Dobby repeat himself and expand on some parts until he got everything. Apparently when he freed Dobby there had been a life debt, and then when Dobby saved Harry from Malfoy Sr. the life debt didn't _quite_ dissolve as _warp_ to form a light bond between the two of them. To make it a complete bond all Harry had to do was formally accept Dobby as _his_ house elf. "But Dobby, I thought you liked being free?"

Dobby's ears drooped a bit. "Dobby liked freedom yes, but, but...Dobby's BOARD!" With that Dobby started bawling and in an uncharacteristic act considering their earlier clash, the other house elf patted his back in sympathy with a shiver of revulsion at having nothing to do.

Harry's attention switched to the other house elf as it comforted Dobby and on a closer inspection he noticed that it was wearing a dress with a coat of arms on the front and back. "So, little one, do you mind telling me your name, why you had such a violent reaction to Dobby earlier and why you've changed your mind?"

The elf snatched her hand away from Dobby and blushed as she gave a curtsy. "My name is Rose, Master Black, it will be a pleasure to serve you." She looked up at Harry and he gave a motion to continue. "As your bond is not complete it could not be detected unless one of the bonded mentioned it, so to me, an unbonded house elf invaded the territory of a family of bonded house elves and that is against our laws. I had every right to kick him out and that is what I was trying to do." She sent a glare to Dobby who looked ashamed. Turning back to Harry she said, "Once I saw the light bond I could accept his coming here without being called." As Harry considered this and debated on what to do about Dobby, he questioned Rose about her speech patterns compared to other elves. "When this house was built the Families took great pride in perfecting everything about themselves. Since house elves are considered property, having educated house elves made a statement that theirs were better than anyone else's." From her stature, Rose took will-deserved pride in being literate.

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to Dobby, "Well, if you're board I guess you can hang out around here or I can hire you..." he trailed off as both elves started to fidget.

"Master Black," Rose hesitated a moment then glanced a Dobby and continued, "Even though house elves have their own magic, bonding to a family makes their magic even more powerful. The power granted to the elf depends on the total power of the family it's bonded to. If Dobby is bonded to you _personally,_ he will be able to anticipate your requests and needs." Dobby looked gratefully over at Rose and nodded his head so fast Harry feared it would fly off.

"Okay, Okay, so Dobby you would rather be bonded to me than free?" Harry braced himself as Dobby quivered all over and leapt at him...only to fall short as Rose grabbed the back of his rags and yanked him backwards. Harry smirked a little and relaxed as he realized that Rose would most likely curb Dobby's..._enthusiasm._ "Right...now how do we bond?"

"That is easy Harry dear," Harry spun around to find that the Founders were all situated in his sitting room. They each nodded a good morning as Helga continued, "Take his hand; state your title and full name; then state your intent to bond and ask him if he accepts. Once he agrees the bond will be complete." Harry completed the bond immediately, and then asked if breakfast could be brought to his office. As Harry entered his office he saw five easels set up along one side of his desk, and when he sat down he turned and saw the founders set up so they could talk more easily. When questioned about the fifth easel, Rose popped up with the portrait of Sirius and placed it in the empty space.

Swallowing, Harry turned expectantly to the founders as Ren cleared her throat. "Harry, if you turn to the left, you will find a small diamond shaped crystal embedded in the desk. This is a recording crystal. Moving your hand over it from left to right will activate it to record anything that is said in this room. To deactivate it you move your hand from right to left." Harry saw the crystal that he'd missed earlier because of it's small size and nodded to Rowena. "This will allow us to review any discussion as needed."

"Now Harry, you have given us a summary of your life, so we know where about to begin your training, but we would like you to give us some more detail." Rick smiled at Harrys open confusion and elaborated, "It may be that you know something that will defeat Sals brat but are unaware of that knowledge."

Sirius chuckled, "Reminds me of James. That boy could absorb information faster than a sponge, but actually using that information..."

"So young Lord," Salazar glared at Sirius for changing the subject, "why do you not wave the crystal and start talking."

Harry nodded and began explaining his years at Hogwarts in detail. Harry started with his first year getting out as much detail as possible. Salazar smirked when he mentioned the Sorting Hat almost placing him in Slytherin. Helga frowned when he mentioned getting into Fluffy's room with a simple 'Alohamora'. When Harry mentioned talking to Hagrid, Godric glared but grudgingly nodded at Salazar's mumbling about Gryffindors not keeping their big mouths shut. Both of the men scowled as Harry talked about Halloween and Rowena commented that some of Hogwarts Wards must be disabled if a troll was able to enter even with a Professors help. When Harry got to his first Quidditch match the other three founders agreed with her, as Hogwarts would have blasted a Professor attempting to overtly harm a student. At this Harry gave them a skeptical look, but continued when Sirius asked if he won the game. When Harry came to the end of the year all five pictures were incensed at having traps that were easily beaten by first years, not to mention Hogwarts housing something as valuable as the sorcerers stone.

Rowena frowned but shook her head, "Please continue Harry, we will discuss everything once it is all laid out and reviewed."

Harry nodded and quickly went on to his other years, briefly describing the summer sessions in between. At different points he observed the various expressions ranging from alarm and fear, to shocked pride and approval. Salazar's distressed expression at hearing of the death of his basilisk and the reputation of Slytherins was painful to see. Sirius had both pride in himself escaping Azkaban and in Harry surviving the trials he'd undergone. Godric's face was purple with rage at the thought of the manipulation that Harry had been put through. Helga was sorrowful that in all of Harry's life he had, at one time or another, had no one to support him. Rowena's reaction confused Harry as she had a look of pure terror, and it was directed at Salazar.

Slowly everyone's attention focused on Rowena in concern, as she seemed to have some trouble pulling herself together. When Salazar looked at her she whispered, "Horcrux." At that Salazar blanched and quickly left his portrait. The others in the room grew more concerned and Rowena visibly braced herself, "Salazar had a friend...no, more like a brother who had been through many tortures and then had delved deeply into the Dark Arts, which somehow resulted in him accidentally fracturing his soul. Salazar wanted to help heal him so he studied everything about magic affecting the soul and developed a way to put parts of a soul into an object so it could be healed and replaced. He called them Horcrux. Done properly each healed piece of soul would restitch itself until it was whole. However, his friend read his notes and twisted them around until he found that if a person had at least one object containing part of his or her soul then they could never truly die. Once aged they just had to switch the piece of soul with another and they would be refreshed with youth. If killed they would be able to be resurrected. The more Horcrux formed, the greater chances of immortality."

Rowena had tears running down her face at this point and Helga had entered her portrait to hold her in comfort. "Salazar has never forgiven himself after he found what his friend had done. He died before he could find a way to either heal his friend or destroy the Horcrux, but we thankfully found that the soul can handle being fractured only so many times before it would completely dissipate from being too broken."

Godric had a grim look on his face as he took in the fearful expressions on Harry and Sirius' faces, "Now we have another who seems to have found _his_ notes and we still do not know how to destroy the Horcrux."

Everyone was startled as a pop sounded in the office. Dobby actually seemed to shrink into himself as everyone focused on him, then he shook himself slightly and walked over to the desk and handed a plate piled with food to Harry. "Great Harry Potter Sir needs to eat."

Harry smiled a little and accepted the plate as the founders encouraged him to eat his breakfast. "Go ahead lad, we can finish this discussion later, just do not forget to turn the crystal off. You need to get as much food down you as possible." Godric started, "From what I have seen, you don't have much meat on your bones, so you need to start building up. I am sure Helga will give the kitchen elves instructions on a special diet for you." Helga nodded and Harry began mowing his way through the plate.

Some time later Rowena had had time to compose herself and Salazar returned to his portrait, though he refused to speak to anyone. "Harry dear, you need to send out you letters to gather everyone here. We need to set the spell as soon as possible so that we can begin your training." Rowena had conjured a desk and she was now writing furiously. "So far for instructors we have Salazar, Godric, Helga, and I. Do you have anyone that you have asked or believe will help?"

Harry nodded as Sirius piped up with Remus' name, "Yes, Sirius and my fathers friend Remus Lupin has said that he will help. So has Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and my friends grandmother the Lady Longbottom." Harry paused a moment, then with a quick look at Sirius, he added, "I'm also going to ask Professor Snape to help. Not only does he know how the Death Eaters fight, with him being a spy, but since he's a Potions Master, he would be the best one to teach modern day Potions." Harry flashed through different people discarding one after another. "I'm not sure about anyone else."

"You will need a caregiver since my time spell will first physically turn back time ten years." Rowena smiled at Harry's surprised expression.

Harry blinked a couple more times, "Okay, then I'll ask my friends mom to come as well. Actually that would be best since she would be the hardest to convince to keep quiet. She will probable feel better having us where she can keep an eye on us. I can ask the others if they can think of anyone else." Harry pulled some parchment out of his desk and started his letters. He figured it would be better if he explained what was happening and what was needed to the parents or guardians of his friends. Looking up in concern, Harry asked, "Do any of you know of a spell to keep the readers of the letters from telling or showing the contents to anyone I don't want them to?"

Salazar finally spoke up again, "I know of a spell. You will have to state in the letters who the readers can discuss them with. Otherwise you will have to write a separate letter to every single person."

Harry nodded, finished his letters to the adults, and then started on the letters to his friends. For a few minutes the sound of the quill filled the room. "Harry," Harry's head popped up at Sirius' hesitant voice. "Do you think I can help you and your friends?" Harrys grinning nod seemed to reassure him and he perked back up. "Okay, I may not know as much as most of the people you'll be getting to teach you, but since Lady Ravenclaw said that you'll be turned into kiddies, I can at least make sure you lot have fun." Sirius rubbed his hands together and turned to his table so he could start planning some pranks. Looking back up he frowned a bit, "Has anyone figured out exactly what is being taught and who's teaching what? Like what exactly will Tonks be teaching, cause if I have the years correct, she will be a little first year."

Harry explained his metamorphmagus abilities, which gained the attention of everyone, and stated, "I don't know who all will be here, so I think that we will have to wait until everyone arrives before subjects can be handed out." The portraits nodded and, after Salazar walked Harry through the secrecy and specialized portkey spells, Harry called for Dobby to lead him to the houses Owlery.

**_Lupin_**

Remus was just sitting down to tea when an owl flew in through his window and landed in front of him. Looking at the letter it was holding, he smiled when he recognized Harry's handwriting. Opening the letter the smile vanished when he felt a slight tingle.

_Remus,_

_First I'd like to apologize. This probably isn't necessary, but I can't take the chance that someone (Dumbles) will find out my plans and try to stop me. You wont be able to speak of this letter or the contents to anyone who is not in the know._

_I hope you will still agree to teach me and my friends to defend ourselves. I have not only found a place to learn, but also some more teachers, and the _time_ to learn._

_Should you decide not to come, just say no and this letter will disintegrate. If you do want to come, say yes and this letter will be a portkey for eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not worry about books and such as I'm ensured that my library has more than enough material for any subject._

_Thank you for all the times that you've been there for me. I hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

As Remus said 'yes' and the letter glowed blue, he started packing up his stuff for the trip, all the while dreaming of getting his hands on Harry's library.

_**Tonks**_

A small fluttering ball of feathers almost caused Tonks to fall down the stairs at Grimmauld Place, but she thankfully was able to catch herself on the railing. Straightening up, she glared at the owl that actually looked sheepish as it held out its leg with a letter attached. Snatching the letter and opening it, she barely registered the owl flying away and a tingle spreading over her as she tried to walk down the steps and read at the same time with her hand firmly attached to the railing.

_Cousin Tonks,_

_I'd like to apologize in advance cuz, though working at the Ministry, you're probably used to having to take security precautions. This precaution probably isn't necessary, but I can't take the chance that someone (Dumbles) will find out my plans and try to stop me. You wont be able to speak of this letter or the contents to anyone who is not in the know._

_I'm writing to first of all say welcome to the family and I hope you will come to see me more as a little brother than a cousin. I always wanted a sister and both you and Hermione seem to fit the descriptions of older sisters. I also wanted to know if you still want to teach me about being a metamorph. I hope that if you do come you'll also be willing to lend a hand in teaching my friends and I defense. I have not only found a place to learn, but also some more teachers, and the _time_ to learn, so I hope that you will be one of the teachers to come._

_Should you decide not to come, just say no and this letter will disintegrate. If you do want to come, say yes and this letter will be a portkey for eight-fifteen tomorrow morning. Any materials you need can either be found at my new home or sent for when you arrive._

_Thank you for all the times that you've been there for me. I hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

Tonks gave a sappy smile and said 'yes'. When the letter glowed blue it distracted her enough that she slipped and skidded down the last three stairs and she just lay there wondering just how much bad luck she could have in one day.

**_Snape_**

Severus Snape was leaning over his desk writing furiously as he tried to catch and copy down an earlier brainstorm on how to simplify and improve the Wolfsbane potion. Just as he got to a particularly complicated spot he was interrupted by a tapping on his window and lost his train of thought. A string of curses spewed from his mouth as he yanked the window open, "WHAT!!" A tiny owl was huddled in on itself, scared out of its wits, and it took a moment before it gave a plaintive cheep and held out it's leg to offer the letter tied there. Severus snarled and ripped the letter off, then paused as the familiar writing distracted him from the owl that threw itself away from him as fast as it's wings could carry it.

Severus walked to his desk dumping the letter and placing his head in his hands as he dropped into his chair. "Damn you Potter, this is summer vacation! Do you think you are so above the rules that you can invade my very _home?"_ With a put-upon sigh, he opened the letter with one hand while rubbing his temple with the other.

_Professor Snape, _

_Here's hoping you actually read this letter _before_ you burn it. I would like to offer an apology and ask a question. I should never have invaded your privacy. I have no excuse for doing so, and the only reason I can give is that I thought you had information that Dumbledore had refused to tell me all my life. The only time I have said anything about what I saw was to confront both Remus and Sirius on if it was true or not, in fact my last memory of Sirius before the Ministry was when I got into a yelling match with him. I would add apologies for my fathers' behavior as well if it weren't for the fact that doing so now would most probably be insulting to you and as I am _not_ my father, an apology would have virtually no meaning. One thing I _can_ give is the release of any debts from the family Snape to the families Potter and/or Black._

Severus felt a snap and a lightness settle over him and he realized that somehow Potter had magically imbued the letter to brake the Life Debt. Shaken, he continued reading.

_My question that I wished to ask you is: What is it exactly that I have done to make you hate me the moment you saw me in the Great Hall my first year? You constantly say that I am an arrogant, attention-seeking, copy of my father. How so? _

_To be arrogant I would have to believe that I am in some way better than those around me, and I cannot thank of anything that would make me so. To be attention-seeking, I would have to desire a place in the spotlight, but I can truthfully tell you that I would rather hide in the shadows. As for a copy of my father, I'm sorry to say this but I have photos of my parents and while I have similar features I don't have an exact stamp that says James Potter. Perhaps people wanted the perfect 'Gryffindor' hero, and as my father was supposed to represent everything a Gryffindor could be, they placed that mold over me, and that is what they saw._

_Well, the apology and question aside, I wanted to tell you something and perhaps ask a favor. I don't want my information to go to anyone that I don't choose it to, and though I trust you to keep my secrets, I have to take all precautions necessary to keep me and my friends safe. If you agree to see the information, say 'agreed' while holding this letter, and then turn it over. You will automatically be put under a secrecy spell that will not allow you to give up anything in this letter to anyone not already in the know. If you do not agree, then I thank you for your time and hope you have a quiet summer._

_Harry Potter_

Severus sat brooding as he thought over the letter. Getting up he walked over to his pensieve and started taking snippets of both the elder and junior Potters throughout their years at Hogwarts, alternating between one and the other. As he walked through his memories and compared behavior he realized that the younger Potter had been right. Comparing him to his father was similar to comparing a Slytherin to a Gryffindor. That thought stopped him with enough force to knock him out of his pensieve, and he quickly gathered his memories up, then started a more in-depth study of the younger Potters life.

Taking in Potters reactions to people and situations, Severus was slightly alarmed to see a behavior that only showed up in people who have been abused; maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally. Passing through one of the ending feasts', Severus watched Potter eat and amended his last thought to emotionally, mentally _and_ physically abused. _'No one eats like that unless they believe that they wont get much food in the near future.' _Taking all this in, he wondered what Potter had done to make the hat put him in Gryffindor, because there was no other way for him not to have been in Slytherin.

With this knowledge, Severus sat back at his desk and flipped the letter over saying "Agreed." Ignoring the tingle settling over him, and reading the writing as it appeared on the paper, Severus had to admire Potters maneuvering and planning that got him out from Dumbledores thumb and at a point to actually learn enough for the war. If Severus offered enough help he would also become a person of power and being the _loyal_ person he was would keep Severus out of prison once the war was over. _'Hopefully, if he trusts me enough, I wont be trading one slavery for another like I did with Dumbledore.'_ Severus blinked as he realized that he had decided to help with the training of Potter and his friends. _'I hope I will make it through living for two months with nothing but Gryffindors.'_ He said the key word, watched the letter glow, then left to start preparing for a set intensive teaching sessions.

_**The Lovegoods**_

Xenophilius glanced up from a pile of potential articles from his reporters as someone knocked at his office door. Calling a greeting he watched as his daughter Luna, walked in with a very tiny elf owl. "A letter just arrived for you father. I believe Harry wants to explain some things to you and ask a favor."

Xenophilius frowned as he noticed the hesitant way Luna was standing and realized that she had had one of her visions. At the end of a long line of seers and psychics, Luna most often saw a jumble of color and sound, but sometimes a picture cleared up enough to become a true vision. Taking in the way she seemed almost afraid of what he would read he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Lovegood,_

_I, Lord Harry James Black-Potter, would like to extend my apologies for the trouble that I involved your daughter, Luna, in this past year. When our DADA Professor wouldn't properly teach us how to defend ourselves, I got volunteered to teach a Defense club. During the gatherings I got to know Luna and I am grateful that she chose to be my friend. It was friendship that caused her to follow me at the end of the year._

_I was given information that I now know to be false. I believed that my Godfather was being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. When I tried to tell this to some teachers Ms. Umbridge blocked me because she doesn't believe that Voldemort is back. With no one to turn to I decided to rescue my Godfather myself. My friends tried to caution me against going and when I wouldn't listen to them, they went along to help keep me as safe as possible._

_When we got there and found that it was a trap, my friends being there made it possible for us to stall the Deatheaters long enough for someone to rescue _**us**_. I can truthfully say that I would be dead if it weren't for_all_ of my friends. I will be forever trying to repay my debt to them._

_Mr. Lovegood, I have some more information that I would like to give you, but I can not take the chance that it would get out to people who would either try to stop or kill me, so I am giving you an option of going under a security charm and learning this information, or leaving the charm and settling with my sincere apology. Should you choose to hear the information, say 'accepted', and turn the paper over. Just as a warning, you will not be able to discuss the rest of the letter with anyone but Luna._

_Thank you for what ever you decide._

_Lord Harry James Black-Potter_

Xenophilius sat back and glance up at Luna. Truly looking at her, he noticed that she seemed to be settled more in reality and less in her visions. He had been afraid that, when his wife died, he had lost Luna as well since she seemed to live more in her dreams than in real life. Going to Hogwarts had not helped as each year she retreated deeper into her mind. If being friends with Harry Potter brought her out into life, then he couldn't deny him his request. "Accepted," Luna's head shot up from where she had been studying the floor and Xenophilius gestured her over so that she could read the letter as he flipped it over.

_Thank you very much for agreeing to hear me out._

_I want to start off by telling you that the reason that Voldemort is after me is from a prophecy that was given just before I was born. He only heard the part that a child with the power to defeat him would be born about the time of my birthday. When he hit me with the killing curse the prophecy triggered, and now the final battle will ultimately come down to him or me._

_The thing is that while he has his Deatheaters, I have my friends who are determined that I will not be fighting alone. I am very grateful for them convincing me that I will have a greater chance of living through this war if I have people who are helping me. The problem we have now is that we aren't trained enough to fight either the Dark Lord or his Deatheaters, no matter how lucky we were at the Ministry._

_I am proposing a training program for my friends and I that will give us that experience. It will be held at my current residence that can only be accessed by people brought in by me personally. The people training us will include Lady Augusta Longbottom, Mr. Remus Lupin, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, and the portraits for Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The training will include the basics in all of Hogwarts current courses, advanced courses where necessary, and some courses that haven't been taught in quite some time._

_By the time we are done, I believe that we will not only be able to put an end to the war, but also be able to easily pass our NEWTS. (This includes those who haven't yet past their OWLS.) Looking over the training plans and Professors, I have great confidence in our group being able to graduate possibly at the top of our year, _after the war.

_I hope that you will allow Luna to come train with us. Just say 'yes' and this letter will turn into a portkey for tomorrow at ten am. Any materials that are needed will either be provided here or will be bought later on._

_Thank you again for listening,_

_Harry_

Xenophilius glanced over at Luna and sighed as she actually gave him a pout and puppy eyes. "Do you really think that going will make a difference?"

Luna looked from her father to the letter and back, "The question you should be asking is 'How many deaths will occur if I don't?'"

**_The Grangers_**

The Granger family were just finishing dinner when a beautiful ebony screech owl landed almost in desert. Hermione automatically reached for the letter and snatched her hand back as the owl snapped at it. Mr. Granger blinked slowly as the owl stretched out its leg to him. After removing the letter, he leaned backwards to avoid the owls departure, then carefully broke the seal and started to read.

Both Hermione and her mother watched anxiously as the color was leached out of Mr. Grangers face, and his hands started shaking. "What is it?" they asked in unison. Hermione was afraid that someone had sent a death threat. She had tried so hard to keep her parents from knowing how dangerous the Wizarding World was. She knew that they would keep her from going to Hogwarts if she hadn't done some serious editing of her school life.

When he reached the bottom of the letter, Mr. Granger glanced at Hermione with an indecipherable look as he handed the letter to his wife. Giving him a questioning quirk of her eyebrow, Mrs. Granger skimmed over the letter, stopped, and reread it more thoroughly. Hermione watched fearfully as her mother finished the letter and both of her parents stared at her. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Hermione," Mr. Granger gestured at his wife and she handed the letter over. "Perhaps you'd like to explain this?" He handed his daughter the letter and she frowned as she read it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_My name is Harry Potter, and I consider your daughter Hermione to be my best friend, if not my sister. I would like to apologize for the happenings of the end of this past year. I never meant for Hermione or any of my friends hurt when we went to the Ministry. Truthfully, if it wasn't for me, they _wouldn't _have even been there._

_I was given information that I now know to be false. I believed that my Godfather was being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. When I tried to tell this to some teachers Ms. Umbridge blocked me because she doesn't believe that Voldemort is back. With no one to turn to I decided to rescue my Godfather myself. My friends tried to caution me against going, Hermione even suggested that it was a trap, and when I wouldn't listen to them, they went along to help keep me as safe as possible._

_When we got there and found that it _was_ a trap, my friends being there made it possible for us to stall the Deatheaters long enough for someone to rescue _us_. I can truthfully say that I would be dead if it weren't for _all_ of my friends. I will be forever trying to repay my debt to them._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have some more information that I would like to give you, but I can not take the chance that it would get out to people who would either try to stop or kill me, so I am giving you an option of going under a security charm and learning this information, or leaving the charm and settling with my sincere apology. Should you choose to hear the information, say 'accepted', and turn the paper over. The charm, which will only activate if one of you say the key word, will make it to where you will not be able to discuss the rest of the letter with anyone but Hermione._

_Thank you vary much,_

_Lord Harry James Black-Potter_

Hermione kept her eyes on the letter as fear and fury alternated through her body. _'Voldemort won't have to worry about competition anymore. Harry's _dead_ when I get my hands on him...oh dear, how am I going to get myself out of this?'_ She looked up fearfully at her parents. "Umm..."

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, WHAT EXACTLY DID HE MEAN THAT HE COULD HAVE DIED?! WHO IS VOLDEMORT?? WHAT ARE DEATHEATERS?? YOU SAID THAT YOU GOT INJURED DURING DEFENSE CLASS-!" Mr. Granger covered his wife's mouth as she showed no sign of slowing down.

"One at a time dear," Mr. Granger looked at his daughter and continued. "Hermione, I want you to start at the beginning and tell us _exactly_ what it is that you have apparently been lying about for the past five years. I expect you to be very truthful and very detailed as this discussion will determine your future with magic."

Staring at her parents in dread, Hermione decided to give as much detail as her father asked and she hoped that she would be able to spin 'the life of Harry Potter' in such a way that she would be able to continue helping him. _'Yep, he's a dead man.'_

_**The Longbottoms**_

Augusta leaned against the back door as she watched her grandson work on a greenhouse that she had Okayed when she discussed his grades in Herbology with his Professor. Looking at him she realized that she had somehow missed the point that he grew into a man. _'Oh Frank, you and Alice would be so proud of him.'_ Glancing at the letter that had just been delivered, she smiled and started walking over to Neville to tell him of their departure on the marrow.

_**The Weasleys**_

Molly finished cleaning the dinner dishes and wiped her hands as she saw an owl winging its way to the Burrow. Holding out her arm, she detached the letter as soon as it landed and gave it a boost up when it turned to leave. She looked at the seal holding the letter closed and was curious, as she couldn't remember what family it represented.

Shrugging, she opened the letter and almost immediately started sniffling. Even though she had always considered Harry as another one of her boys she never thought that he would consider her as his mother, if by unofficial adoption. Molly frowned in concern as the letter explained everything that lead up to the Ministry fiasco and even what happened during it. She gave a start as she glance at the top of the letter and realized that she hadn't felt the security charm settle on her. Shaking her head, Molly muttered, "accepted," and flipped the letter over. As she read little snippets had her sniffling all over again.

_Some of the training is going to require us to be de-aged. We will still have our memories, but since we will be in our childhood bodies we will have most of the mentality of children. Now Molly-mum this is where the favor I have to ask you comes in. Since we will all be children I figured that we would need a 'mother' to make sure we turn out all right, and well, you were the first person I could think of that would be great for this job._

_Don't worry so much about the security charm Molly-mum; you will be able to show this letter to any Weasley. Just warn them that they won't be able to discuss it outside of our family._

Looking at the salutation, Molly realized that the seal was a new combination between the Black and Potter families. She nodded with determination and decided to call a family meeting. She figured that since Bill was visiting on one of his rare vacations between contracts, she would ask him to come along; after all, he not only knew curses and their counters, but also warding and how to break them down.

_**The Retreat**_

Harry wandered around, trying to get a feel for not only the house, but its grounds as well. Outside, he was alternating between amazed and in awe each time his eyes fell on a new spectacle. There was a forest on grounds that, when he grabbed a broom and flew around, he couldn't see the end. _'There must be hundreds of plants for Herbology and creatures for CoMC and DADA.'_

Spotting a strange grouping of rocks at the forest edge, Harry flew down nearby and walked over. As he got closer was suddenly surrounded by house elves and, when he looked at the 'rock' formation, he could see that they were actually small huts. Looking back at the elves he ran his hand through his hair, thinking about what he should say. The eyes of the elves in front of him grew large and suddenly they were clamoring and dancing about. Apparently, though Harry couldn't understand anything, the other elves had no trouble and soon every elf around him was jumping and dancing around in excitement. Shouting and bringing his hands up in calming gestures finally got the elves to quiet. "Someone mind telling me what that was all about?"

Some of the elves turned a red-green in embarrassment, and one somewhat elderly elf stepped forward. "My Lord, I apologize, but we haven't had one of the lords to take care of in so long that our joy got a little out of hand. If it please you my Lord, would you tell us the name we may address you by and the services we may render?"

Harry actually had to think for a moment as the formality of that statement confused him. "My full name is Harry James Potter-Black. I have just become the Lord of both the Potters and the Blacks." Thinking a moment Harry continued, "I don't suppose that I can get all of you to call me Harry?" At this the elves looked both outraged and uneasy, and the elder told him that if he ordered it that they would have to obey him. "No, no, I don't want you to be that uncomfortable around me so, like Rose, you can call me by either Potter, Black, or if you must, Potter-Black." Harry gave them a stern look, "I have already spoken to Rose, but I would like you to know that I have had bad experiences with the phrase 'Master' and I would prefer if you don't call me that."

The elder elf thought a moment and decided on Lord Potter-Black. The elf turned in a slow circle introducing the elves around Harry, who stepped forward as their name was called, and ended with himself, Edern. Harry greeted each one, and then explained about Dobby moving in with them and his other guests coming the next day. Edern looked solemnly at Harry, "Lord Potter-Black, will each guest need an elf or would you like a general number of elves to be readily available?"

"Hmmm," Harry considered what Rowena had explained of the time spell, and the area that it would encompass. "I am planning on having the house and only some of the grounds in a time bubble, so no one will be able to come and go once it's set up. I will be asking only for volunteers to be inside the house, as they will be aged twenty years and Lady Ravenclaw has informed be that the de-ageing potion is poisonous to house elves." Harry was surprised when every elf around him immediately spoke up to volunteer.

Edern frowned at the other elves and called for silence, "Lord Potter-Black, I am aware of the spell that you speak of. It has been used in the past and there are foundations for the spell already placed around the entire Retreat lands. It will be easier for you to use the foundations then to build new ones."

"But what about your people loosing twenty years?"

"Our lives will be well lived in service whether in a 'time bubble' or actual time to the world around us." Edern gathered up the elves before Harry could protest and started herding them towards the village, throwing over his shoulder, "We will work our best and have everything ready for a twenty year self-sustained stay by tomorrow night, young Lord."

Harry stood there blinking at the retreat, _'Young Lord?'_ "How come I can never get away from people who treat me as their child or younger sibling?" Shaking his head, Harry decided that the rest of the grounds could wait until he had someone to explore with, and he headed inside for some dinner and sleep.

_**Eight O'clock, Next Morning**_

Harry bounced in place in the reception room as he glanced at his watch again. He had gotten an early start since he had been a little excited to see his friends again. His bouncing wasn't helped any by the double portion of chocolate milk that he had had with breakfast. He fidgeted again, and was about to look at his watch when there was a red flash of light and Remus was suddenly standing in front of him with a wry smile. "Moony!" Harry bounced over to him and gave him a big hug, then started dragging him out of the room, babbling non-stop.

Remus let out an 'umph' and quickly levitated his trunk as Harry pulled him rapidly up to the second floor and over to a room. As Harry threw open a door, announcing it as his for the summer, Remus barely had time to set his trunk down before he was grabbed again and dragged back out of the room. The next little bit could only be described as a whirlwind tour as he was swiftly shown around and given such a speedy explanation that he was sure Harry had only taken a breath once per floor.

By the time they stopped Remus found that they were somehow back in the transportation room and Harry was _bouncing _in place. Looking at his watch Remus saw that the tour had taken fifteen minutes. A flashing light made him look up and he saw Tonks arrive in her usual fashion, by falling on her face. After Harry bounced over and helped her up, Remus groaned as they _both _started bouncing and babbling. He only had to listen for a moment before he realized they weren't talking about anything in particular. The conversation ranged from Quidditch to weather to pranks never staying on one topic for more than thirty seconds. Remus was ready to either pull his hair out or hex someone out of shear frustration. He almost throttled both of them when they started drifting into his love life, and he had just pulled out his wand and was aiming with a spell on his lips as a light flashed again and blessed silence fell.

Severus Snape stood in all his glaring, black clad glory. Looking at the relieved gaze of the wolf and suddenly cowed stance on the two _children_ who had been yammering when he arrived he smirked, _'I still got it.'_

Harry straightened up from his automatic cringe and cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "Welcome Professor. If you'll come with me I'll show everyone to their rooms." As he led the way up to the second floor, left wing where he had already placed Remus, he mentally grumbled at Snape ruining a perfectly good sugar high. "All the...ah...adult will be on this side of the house. Remus already has a room at the end. Professor, you and Tonks may choose any of the other five." As they started to move off, Harry stated, "Once you are settled in please go to the library; it's the central room between either wing. When everyone arrives we can all meet there and discuss what is going to happen." He quickly made his retreat, and headed back down to wait for the next arrival.

Luna appeared at eight forty-five and when Harry went to show her to a room in the 'children's' wing he was halfway up the stairs when he realized that she wasn't behind him. Walking back down Harry found her in an intense discussion with Rowena's portrait. "Um...excuse me Lady Ravenclaw, if I could barrow Luna, I need to get her settled in a room, then she can speak to you in the library with the others." Harry gave both of them a lopsided smile as they turned to him. Luna nodded in agreement said goodbye to Rowena and followed him up the stairs.

Harry barely made it back down to see a flash of light and one furious Hermione Granger stalking towards him. "Harry James Potter!! I...you...oooo...HOW _DARE_ YOU!?" As she brought her hands up in a throttling motion Harry gulped and quickly backpedaled, tripped and fell, then scrambled back until he was pinned against a wall. As Hermione closed in Harry stood back up, closed his eyes, and braced himself for anything that she would do...well almost anything.

Harry's eyes opened wide as slim arms wrapped around his neck and he automatically put his arms around her back to hug her tightly to him in return. "Thank you so much Harry. I hadn't realize how much stress my lies and evasions were putting on my relationship with my parents. They knew that I hadn't been telling them everything. They felt that I was pulling away from them...They thought that when I graduated from Hogwarts that I would immerse myself so much in the Wizarding World that they would never see me again." Harry's arms tightened as he felt tears on his neck and Hermione shuddered with sobs. "When I explained everything to them they, at first, wanted me to quit magic altogether. But when I clarified your idea on me already being a target they agreed that learning as much as possible would be the only way I can defend myself." Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes. "They specifically told me that, after my summer training I am to introduce their new son to them." Harry goggled for a bit, then remembered that he had called her his sister in the letter. He smiled brightly at her, gave her another tight hug, and quickly swung them both around as the room flashed again.

As Harry stepped away from the wall to greet the Augusta and Neville, Hermione slipped behind him to wipe her face and compose herself, then stepped to his side to greet the new arrivals. Harry promptly showed all three of them to the second floor mentioning to Neville and Hermione to choose their rooms from the right hand wing and meet in the library. He then turned to Augusta and asked her if she would prefer to choose a room with all the other adults or use the VIP suite that was opposite his. She smiled kindly at him and said that she would stay with the others.

After showing her a room, Harry made his way down just in time for the last arrivals. Once the light show was over Harry was surprised to see four Weasleys instead of three. As he opened his mouth to greet them, he was engulfed in a patented Weasley hug. "Harry it's so good to see you dear. Let me take a look at you." Molly held him at arms length and let her eyes roam critically up and down his body. _'Shadowed eyes, sharp bones, baggy rags...he's still grieving, not eating enough, and his stay with his...relatives...didn't help him any.'_ Noticing his cheeks starting to redden with her scrutiny, she shook herself, "Dear just look at you, you haven't been eating properly have you? Well, no matter, now that I'm here I'll make sure you're proper taken care of." She smiled as he looked like he didn't know whether to be thankful or worried. Stepping back she explained Bills presence and Harry greeted the other three Weasleys then led them to the second floor. Molly stood in front of the library doors and looked back and forth from one wing to the other. "Harry, you stated that all of you kids will be de-aged. Where will you be sleeping then? Will you still have separate rooms?"

"Actually I thought that, since Lady Longbottom doesn't want it, I would have the second suite on the third floor made into a type of double dorm for the boys and girls to share. That we'll have some familiarity to ground us when we're in kids bodies." Harry quickly explained the current rooming situation and then to the library so they could start the summer training off.


End file.
